Alice Is Dead
by Jester Of Laughs
Summary: Hey, let's play a game. First one to scream looses... Alice in Wonderland; Chase x Angela x Gill. Very mature subjects and Lemons. Lemon on Chapter 10 on
1. Chapter 1

That day was supposed to be the beginning of us. Together at last, Gill Hamilton and Angela Whiles. The day was sunny, and in town square. He held my hands to his chest, so I could hear the beating of his beautiful heart. He looked at me with his blue sapphire eyes and I looked at him with pure adoration and love. And then those simple words made my breath hitch, my heart beat faster, and my pure longing turn into a beautiful happy and merciless need and have. 

"Angela, I love you. Marry me." 

I said my yes, we exchanged kisses and hugs. He held me close as we sat there on the bench in the square, and watched the grass grow and sun pass by us like time would never end. But for me, my time was running short, and a lot shorter indeed. For my insufferable and idiotic persona was about to take a new toll on me, a lot more then I would have wished. 

For I, would most likely die. 

I wouldn't be able to tell if I would actually 'die'. In fact, I don't even know if I will 'die', because at this moment, I am telling you while I am... well, I will not tell you where I am at this very moment because it would ruin everything, wouldn't it? A spoiler is on my top pet peeves, you know. 

But I do not, and most possibly will not, know if I will die or live. I was always smart and cunning, but with a sunny personality. I find it helps when getting out of certain predicaments, such as being chased by an axe murderer down Wonderland's path as you are trying to find a way home. But sometimes, you can not be cunning and clever enough at these moments.

In other words; panic and fear.

And maybe I should have left it at that.

Maybe, I shouldn't have ran.

Maybe, I should have stopped talking.

Maybe I should have put all my fears and hopes aside and just dealt with it.

Maybe, just maybe, I should have not married Gill.

Maybe I should just stop living and let wonderland carry me off.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

"You called me here Chase?" I asked. His figure looked disgruntled and off, as he stood by the tree that had been standing proudly overlooking Renee's farm. Such a sweet girl. This would never of happened to her.

"Yes" He merely stated. I had known this for a fact, I just said it to be nice. I looked him in the eye, and from the look of himself, he had something to say.  
"Before you get engaged to Gill, I want to tell you something." He said as he shifted from left to right. He looked so worried and attending to something else, like I wasn't in his train of thought.

"Angela... I kind of wanted to give you this." He said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out that cursed thing.

I call it cursed because it is the start of my troubles, the beginning of my unhappiness, and yet it is such a beautiful reminder of my everlasting love. Everlasting love alright, because it depends on how long you live. It was that very thing that spun me into the world of Wonderland.

The blue feather.

He handed it to her with a half smile, like he was expecting me to jump into his arms and declare my love for him in a moment. Like I would just drop Gill like dead weight and jump into his arms and we would get married that week. It could never be that easy though, could it?

I would admire his pushing for the girl even when she was getting married, if it weren't happening to me. If it were never happening to me, only another. How selfish and stupid I was, and most likely still am.  
I inhaled deeply trying hopelessly to clear my overactive mind, with no prevail. I loved Gill, he was my true soul, but what was this new and better feeling in my body? Was I happy to be proposed by my best friend? Did I love him instead? I hung my head low as the shadow of the tree grew slightly larger from the corner of my eye. Chase looked at me with a pleading look. Begging. _Asking._

__"I need to clear my head" was the only words I could manage to utter through my choked up throat. I was getting married in a month, and he was giving me that blessing and curse? What's more, I think I love _him _instead?

I turned to walk away and make my way down the small hill, almost tripping over my feet. I could stumble and fall and reach the bottom and hurt myself, so I forced myself to be slower. At the end of the hill I reached up to my forehead and touched it with my back hand.

_Am I... heating up?Am I getting sick?_

__I walked down through the grass next to the stone road, which seemed pointless now. I was walking when I heard Chase's voice behind me and the black and white dog I had befriended rushed up to me in the corner of my eye.

And just like that I fell, and never touched the bottom.

I will forever wonder what would have happened if I had just took one step to the left and traveled the road way.

*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

_Children have you seen the boogieman before? No I'm sure you haven't for your much to good I'm sure..._

The right side of my body was in pain from a long fall. I slowly sat up, listening to the music play repeatedly. It hurt, and I put a hand on my waist to try to put pressure there. It eased only slightly, and my face screwed up in pain.

I looked up at the white light, glittering from the hole which I had fallen into. I found this absurd for a moment before coming to my senses, Someone must of covered it up, and I had the misfortune of finding it. Better me then a child, I suppose. I waited for a moment looking up, waiting for someone to look down and try to call for help. I blinked a few times, and the real fear set in. No one was going to help me.

_Don't you be afraid of him if he should visit you, He's a great big coward so I'll tell you what to do,_

I worried for myself at that moment. I feared of looking down and seeing my prison as a dirty cell. But the one thing that I never noticed was the music. Not once had I even thought of where it could come from or why it was there. All I cared about was myself, Angela, selfish Angela. Sad Angela. Scared Angela.

My knees felt shaky and fingertips felt cold. I clutched my hands into fists to warm them up better, but only did so in vain.

_Hush, hush, hush, here comes the boogieman._

I forced my eyes to look downwards at the thing that held my doom, and stopped dead.

A girl, with blonde hair and a blue dress with a white small apron, was in the corner. She looked peaceful, as if she were sleeping. But there was something odd about her, something I couldn't place my finger on. There were no sign of breathing, and wouldn't she of heard me fall and woken up?

I looked down at myself, and another thing I noticed had truly convinced me that there was something deadly wrong with this picture.

I wasn't wearing my clothes anymore.

Instead, an exact replica of the girls in the corner fit snuggling my body's curves. It was a different color, though, a white dress with a black apron. There were red dots splattered on the bottom white part, and I began to worry. _Was that... blood?_

_Don't get to close to him, he'll catch you if he can!_

I took timid steps towards the girl in the corner, and my heart stopped beating for a few seconds. I closed my eyes, and trying my best not to look at the girl, I nudged her with my foot. The sound of something hitting something rang in her ears and I stopped short. That is when I knew, this girl was dead.

I forced my eyes open.

A few of the girls bones were moved and strewn from the nudge, and there was no trace of skin. There was, though, a white headband with beautiful blonde hair on her head. Almost immediately, I thought of the story "Alice In Wonderland", which was one of my favorite fables when I was younger. The pretty girl Alice was strewn into Wonderland, and there she met new friends. One of my favorites, along with Little Red Riding Hood and Snow White.

I stared at the skeleton with soulless eyes. Hers were black and hollowed out, it looked as if she were picked clean.

_Just pretend that your a crocodile, and then you will find that boogieman will run away a mile._

I examined the body, and in her pocket, there lied a paper. It was sideways, and peeking out, as if she put it in her pocket and moved around a lot. I picked it out quickly, trying to avoid the body as much as possible.

_Say "Shoo Shoo" and stick him with a pin, Boogieman will very nearly jump out of his skin._

The only thing printed on it:

_Say "Buzz Buzz" like a wasp that stings,_

"Kill The Rabbit"

_Boogieman will think you are an elephant with wings..._

**So, tell me about it! With star The Bloody Mad Hatter**

**So this is my first, _basically_ serious fanfiction. It's not going to be a happy one, I should add. Thank you for everyone who has stood by me through everything, I really need to thank you. Possibly posting up some Angela x Vaughn now and then, thank you for the inspiration!**

**So you like? You hate? Merci!**

****The Bloody Mad Hatter****


	2. Chapter 2

The moment I said it, the moment I opened my mouth...

By the Bloody Mad Hatter.

Angela picked up a bottle that was laid at the edge of her skeleton leg bones. It says "drink me" but it's empty. Damn. It was probably useless, but it's always best to keep things for the future. She decided to take one of her leg bones (hey; she's not using it...) and use it for later. Angela looked over and in the corner of her eye to see a small blue wooden door.

The paint was chipping off, and Angela stood up slowly and curiously. She edged over to it, and immediately knew there was no way to get through. It was a bit lower then her knees, and it would be impossible to even squeeze through. She gritted her teeth and contemplated what would happen if she kicked it with all her might. It would most likely also be useless; knowing she couldn't get through. She turned around and decided to focus on the music a bit more.

_"Where is that music coming from?"_ She thought to herself. She closed her eyes for a minute and looked down, following the sound with her ears. She walked towards the sound, and stopped looking at a wall.

She twitched one eye before looking down, hearing the music start from the beginning all over again. It seemed to be coming from a black box with a heart in the corner. It looked pretty and if someone cleaned it, it would look even the slightest bit presentable. It was something she would love to have someday, despite the whole "falling down into another world" part.

She backed up and placed her hands on her hips, tapping a foot and lowering one corner of her mouth. A vine, a shovel, a few cracked vases...

Shovel?

That's it, shovel!

Angela walked over to it and put her hand firmly on the top of the handle, getting ready to pull.

It snapped.

She closed her eyes and shrugged her shoulders, holding it anyway. Oh well, a stick, it could also be useful. Not many uses, but still a few still there!

She looked at the bone in her other hand. If she could only sharpen that, then maybe she could get somewhere. Maybe a rock?

And like an unknown force in the fabric of space, a rock appeared at her feet. She smiled to herself and wondered how she could have not seen it. It was so obvious. She mentally bopped her head and picked it up, wearing away the top of the bone.

After a few minutes it was pointed sharply and looked good enough to use as a weapon. Angela tossed the rock over to a corner with a clack and turned around to look for anything else she would need. All there was that seemed intriguing was a large tear in the wall, holding a card.

Walking over to THAT side of the wall, she reached in warily of any creatures living there. She saw a black spider with a red heart on it's back, there must be children or anything else around.

On the card, a "5 of hearts".

Angela just put it in a pocket on the end of her ruffly dress, and smiled, thinking this would also be useless, but then wondered why there would be a card in the wall...

Angela, Angela, Angela.

*!*!*

Using the end of the bone, she decided to substitute weapon for key.

She slowly inched the sharp end of it into the keyhole, and almost immediately heard something unlock.

She withdrew it and shook the door handle furiously. She sighed at the failed attempt, and banged her head on the door a few times.

Turning around, the black chest was opened widely, and she started to descend her way down the stairs.

*!*!*

It was green.

Everything, the sky, the tree, the grass, everything.

A tree stump bubbled with a strange green liquid, and she decided to take a look at it. The fumes from the outside air seemed to waft gently, but she had a hard time telling it from mist or pollution. She waved her hand in front of her face to clear an easy breathing area, and she walked towards the bubbling liquid. It seemed to not smell, but it didn't look like something she would like to touch. Then she thought to herself,

acid.

Thinking quickly, she pulled out the drink me bottle from her dress and held one side of it. She tried her best to avoid the liquid, and she managed to pull her hand away from it just as a large bubble took the place her hand once was. She swished it around in her hand, and smiled. Too much skill, right there.

She held it in her hand, trying not to risk it tipping. She turned to the left and saw a wooden door and a scanner beside it and a keyhole. She sighed, and thought more about what she was going to have to do to open it. She looked at it, and then thought of the card. Wouldn't it act the same as a key card, at least?

She pushed the card into the slot and the small light turned green.

bingo.

She turned another right, and stopped.

The Caterpillar.

_Jin._

*!*!*

Jin sat there with a long pipe as he was dressed in pure white. His legs were crossed, and his eyes were closed as he blew smoke through the spider web that separated the two. He seemed to be IN the tree and one side was completely gone. He opened one eye, and smiled deviously at Angela.

"Hello, Angel"

*!*!*

"Wha... What?"

"Tell me Angela, how do you like it here, in _Wonderland_." He said, taking a long air of smoke from the pipe.

"Wonderland?" She said, moving to the side and turning her head to the side as well. She looked intently at him, and then realized, yes. This is Jin, no doubt about it.

"Wonderland. Have you ever heard of the old fable Alice in Wonderland?" He asked as he opened both eyes fully.

"Yes, it's one of my favorites, but... this isn't real... this is impossible." She replied to him with a thinking look.

"Oh it's very real, Angela. Your here. And unless you can find out how to leave, I guess your here forever..." He said, taking another smoke. "Unless... you can find the key."

"The key? What key?" She asked him, listening to her fullest.

"The key. It is called "The key of life" and unless you can find that key, along with the "door of spirits" you are stuck here forever. Do you like that, Angela?"

Angela shook her head and looked at him.

"I'll have to find them myself, right?"

"Well yes, unless you make some friends. Good luck with that, love, because mostly everyone here are psychotic and want you. You are the next Alice, I hope you know."

"Well where is Alice?" Angela asked once again.

"She's dead."

Angela looked down at the ground with desperation.

For she is the next Alice.

and Alice is Dead.

*!*!*

"Oh, Angela, you may need this key to open the door and get the case." Jin reached into his shirt and pulled out a gold key that hung low around his stomach. He smiled at her as he closed his eyes and inhaled more smoke.

"Can I have it?"

"Not unless you do something for me, first." Jin said, getting up from his seat and looking at her with adoring eyes... there was something else there that frightened her.

"And... what might that be?..." She said, her fingers trembling as she regretted those words that slid from her lips.

"That, my love," He reached his hands through holes in the spiderwebs. He reached over to her face, and caressed it in his hands. He smiled at her as she waited for his response.

"I want you to submit yourself to me."

Jin reeled her in with his hands as the web separated the two. He ran his hands over the side of her face with contentment and joy as his lips grazed hers gently like a butterfly rushing over someones fingers.

Angela took the sharp end of the bone and drove it through his stomach.

*!*!*

He coughed up blood for a second, and then he fell to the ground. The blood had weaved and stained grass on the ground as he had died painfully. Angela threw acid over the spider's web and it dissolved away quickly. She took the key from his neck, and ran towards the door. She tried her best not to look at the body; it would make her sick beyond belief. The door opened quickly, and the case opened with no hassle.

In it, a mirror.

_I look into it, and I see myself, my brown hair is in a white headband and my face has droplets falling from one side from the last of Jin._

_I am the next Alice._

_And everyone in Wonderland wants me dead._

**You likey? You hatey? I thank you so much for reviewing, even though it's only two...**

**Oh well, my other one was pretty successful, so I think this won't do too bad in the long run.**

**Besides, I love it to much to delete it! :)**

**If you would like to know who is going to be the future charactors, please, feel free to review and I'll reply. Would you like to know parts and scenes? Maybe the charactors? Or perhaps... you would like to keep it a secret.**

**Thank you so much, I love you dearly,**

**The Bloody Mad Hatter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The cat swished his tail as he leaned on the once-gold archway. He put a hand to his head and looked at the long table strewn dirtily with cups and plates, only to see a drunken mouse passed out on a plate and a silent march hare. The hare looked into his cup and only looked and stared, unmoving. At the end of the table, the thing the cat had been looking for sat there with closed eyes.

"There's some horrible news" The cat took a step forward. The mad hatter raised the tea cup to his lips and stopped short. He sighed and put it down on the table again, with an uninterested gaze and a stare urging him to go on.

"The next Alice has fallen into wonderland. She's here, she's made it past the wise caterpillar." The cats tail swished to and fro as he walked. An ear on the top of his peach colored hair twitched, and he looked at the hatter with dark purple eyes.

"What! She can't be here... that's impossible, Alice is dead-" The hatter looked back with worried blue eyes, pushing a strand of blonde hair behind an ear and tapping his fingers on the table.

"-There will always be another Alice!" the cat cut him off quickly, slamming a hand on the table. The march hare looked up to look at him, and then returned to the tea cup. The mouse never stirred, obviously too passed out and drunk to care.

"Don't you get it, Gill? There will always be another, and another, and another! There will always be another Alice to replace the next, no matter what!" The cats ears twitched and his back hunched over as he bared his teeth at the blonde. He closed his eyes, and began to walk away.

"Oh. And one more thing," The cats tail lashed at the air as he strutted away,

"Her name is Angela."

And in a flash he was gone.

*!*!*

_Did he just say Angela?_

_MY Angela?_

…_..._

_Maybe this isn't going to be so bad after all..._

*!*!_*_

Everywhere I seem to walk, I just end up passing the same row over and over again! There are the same trees, the same clouds, the same smells, and the same red flowers. They bloom a few feet in front of me every time I take a step, and they never seem to stop no matter what I do!

The sky is still green and smokey, envious of nothing. It feels like poison in your lungs after a while, but maybe that's because I've been walking and running for over an hour... I lost track of time, not that anything I do would be worth it. This world is so fucked up, time probably runs counter-clockwise. Maybe they don't even have time, maybe they just tell what is what by where the clouds...er... fumes are in the sky.

I kept walking, and the more flowers appeared the more I knew I was probably getting nowhere. I sighed and quietly laughed to myself. I didn't know weather to laugh or go into extreme depression.

_If someone would walk by, maybe I could get somewhere..._

Once again, something appeared at her whim. Not a 'someone', but more of a... 'something'.

It was a rabbit that appeared to have been once white, but now brown. It had mange and large eyes that looked around wildly, it's teeth were yellow and cracked, and it all around looked horrific. Angela suppressed an involuntary cringe.

It turned around, and stared at her with a blank look. It blinked a few times before looking down at a gold pocket watch that seemed to be falling apart, and then turned around to continue into the forest. It bound away hopping, and Angela picked up the pace and tried to run after it.

"Excuse me!" She said, leaping through the woods over flowers and the undergrowth that stained everything. The trees seemed to reach down like claws and tear at her hair, slowing her down in the process.

"I'm late!" It yelled back to her but not slowing down at all.

"Please, I need help!" She yelled to it, but it was too late. He fell into a hole at the bottom of a rotten tree, saying nothing in return to her plea for help.

She gritted her teeth and stomped her foot, resembling that of a child that didn't get something she wanted, she looked back at from where she was running, and there was nothing there.

No light from the path she wandered away from.

No path.

No red flowers.

Nothing but trees.

And plants.

And more plants.

Fuck.

*!*!*

It might have been minutes. It might have been days, to months, maybe only seconds. All Angela knew was it was already too long and she needed out. She looked around her again, for the sixth time in a row, and the only thing visible was trees that once again seemed to conjure out of thin air.

"You won't get anywhere unless you make sure you do." Angela spun her head around to look for the voice that sounded familiar. Something her mind had told her she wanted to hear, but at the same time, rejected it completely.

"Wha... What?" She paused for a moment before her mind rushed back filling her thoughts with a thousand words per few seconds.

"You won't get anywhere unless you make sure you follow the voices, I thought I said that!" The voice seemed annoyed. It came from a tree, showing the silhouette of a person that seemed to be part cat.

"Who are you, I mean..." She said, holding her ground and staring at the outline.

The person seemed to glide gently to the bottom of the forest floor and began to walk towards her, hand reaching out, and tail swishing eagerly through the air.

"I am 'The Cheshire Cat' as I am most commonly known, but however the hatter likes to call me a problematic troublemaker and a menace to society... It's all in good fun." He said, putting his hand back down and coming into view.

Those purple eyes were the least common, and she knew it was _him. _

_Chase._

He winked at her cheekily, very Chase-like and yet it wasn't at all.

"You know me, love? Expectant. I know you were expecting me sometime." He said, leaning back on a tree that had magically appeared, putting hands in the pockets of his white and purple striped outfit.

"How do you know that?" She side stepped, looking at him and examining his every move.

"Your eyes... They scream the truth. No lying with innocence like that." He said, opening an eye to look at her.

"My eyes? You couldn't possibly know what I was thinking or planning on doing by looking at my eyes!" She hissed at him, expecting something like he already knew she was wanting him.

"Why not? It's perfectly logical." He retorted.

Before she could open her mouth he placed a finger to her lips to silence her. He smiled and an ear twitched.

"It's best not to question this world, Angela." He explained.

"And how did you know my name? I never told you! This is a dream, I know of it! I'm in the hospital being cared for this second, most likely in a coma like state." She said, trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together to make them fit and make sense... to her.

"Listen up!" He snapped his fingers in annoyance, and vines of trees reached out to grab her. They lifted her hands and parted her legs, making sure she couldn't escape.

He walked to her and put two hands on her face, looking her in the eyes with his violet eyes and sent fear down her spine.

"I am Chase, but I am not Chase. I have his memories, his feelings, his thoughts, his body, his antics, and everything he said... imagine I said. I am the one that controls him, like a subconscious, only more. So technically we are the same person, and yet we are not. Understand."

Angela moved to open her mouth but a tree branch slithered out of nowhere and blocked her mouth.

"I am him. I control him. I gave him his feelings. But, technically we are two separate things."

The branch moved and she spit up bark. The trees retracted, leaving red marks on her hands and ankles. She looked pissed.

"Was that really necessary? And yes, I think I understand. So... Chase's personality is that of a cat?" She raised an eyebrow, rubbing the red marks to ease the pain from the iron grip.

"Yes."

"So... you're like a doppelganger?" she questioned.

"Exactly. But I'm not exactly an evil, we call them Perfectica, that stands for perfect replica." He noted, taking her hand and leading her in the direction that would lead them the fastest to civilization.

"I see." She said, taking his hand in hers and smiling.

"So... Then you're the one that made him fall in love with me?" She asked.

"No. We control many emotions, but love is an action only he can control. It's the only thing he has to himself, I suppose." Chase said as their retreating figures went through the green.

"Okay, so does that mean... YOU don't love me?" She looked puzzled.

"It's only a coincidence I fell for you as well." He said, looking down at the small girl with a tiny smile.

Over to the left of Angela, a twig snapped.

Chase held on her hand tightly, gripping and gritting his teeth.

"Angela, you have to trust me. I won't let anything hurt you, so you have to trust me when I tell you to do something." He said quickly.

"How do I know you're not a perfectica?" She asked simply.

He sighed to himself and leaned forward, resting his arms around her tiny waist and whispering in her ear.

"_I would kill myself before something touched you. I love you, and even though you love Gill, I'll still be here." _He muttered. Angela nodded and decided the worst thing that could happen was that she would fall out of the hospital bed.

"Fine" She replied meekly.

"Then run."

*!*!*

Fun stuff. Soooooo, I have a question: WHO DO YOU THINK SHOULD ANGELA FALL FOR? Bam!

~The Bloody Mad Hatter~


	4. Chapter 4

We walked.

Obviously, it wasn't like we were getting anywhere standing there and talking about "copies" and their lifes and connections to the real people. My heels clicked and snapped down the road as we walked in silence, awkwardly. He looked over at me now and then, and when I returned it, he looked away quickly. It went on like this, playfully, until I heard a snap to my left. Suddenly, like a blink, I was sitting on a tree branch with Chase's arm wrapped around my waist.

He hushed me up quickly, and only then I noticed music nearing our former path, if we had stayed there they would have met us.

I remembered the tune immidiatly, from a song I always loved.

"If you go down to the woods today you're sure of a big surprise..." I muttered to myself. Chase looked at me confusidly, and then looked back.  
~~ With every second the music seemed to near closer until Angela started feeling nervous and uncomfortable. There was something about the joyous tune that was offputting, unsettleing, and something seemed to make her blood run cold. It was the music itself, and not what she thought may carry the tune themselves. No, the music.

If you go into the woods today you better go in disguse.

She almost screamed.

Three bears walked by. They looked like normal everyday bears, just walking in a line.

Minus the fact they were carrying bits and pieces of a dead body.

One of them had an arm and leg it it's sharp mouth, devouring it as they walked. The blood dripped through it's fur and down the chin until it began to form a small trail of red dots. Another had just a leg, and one had a head barring it by the hair. The sight was absolutely disgusting.

For every bear that ever there was...

She got a good look at the head that was being carried in his mouth, it seemed too slender to be a mans. It had blonde hair, much like the one she had seen on Alice earlier, and a small red mouth. The face was drained and looked to be a pale white-blue colour. Angela knew she did not meet a painless, quick end.

has gathered there together because...

They made their way down the path and they hobbled on, not noticing the scent from them both and not caring enough to stop and examine the area before moving on.

Today's the day the Teddy Bears have their picnic...

"Just keep walking this way." Chase, or "Cheshire Cat" told me while hastily pulling himself along. He walked faster with every word and I struggled to keep up with him, but right about now I could care less about telling him to slow down.

"Where are we going to?" I asked him, moving my legs faster and making the ruffles just bounce more.

"The Mad Hatter Gill." He said, looking ahead and not bothering to show any emotion or distaste.

My heart skipped a few beats. He would have obviously known me, through the real Gill, but I can't help but think he wouldn't like me as much as the other Gill does. Thus the marriage and everything in the real world, but this tiny voice in my head silently wished he did so I could feel a small bit of hope and rays, that I could get through the world and go back.

I never really thought about it until now.

Would I get out?

Everything hit her like a ton of unmovable bricks. Would I get out? Would I get married, have children, have a life of my own, love and be loved, look my first born in the eyes and feel that feeling of pure and utter happiness?

Chase grabbed my hand and took a sharp right.

"Over this way" he said. The path had split into two paths, and it looked like Chase knew where he was going.

I stayed quiet the rest of the way.

"Here's the Hatter's residing." Chase said, outstretching his arms to the once-golden arch covered with vines and rust.

"How do I know he's not evil?" I asked. Chase raised an eyebrow at my reasonible question.

"Well... you could wait out here for a bit. I can sense the bears know us... they're coming back..." He gave a crooked smile at me, and like something from a script, once again a bear roared in the distance loudly. "Oh look, they're running." He smiled cruelly. I hissed.

"You really are a more evilly strung-out Chase." I said, partially to myself.

"Well trust me, and shut up. If he asks any personal questions, you keep your mouth shut" He began to walk away with two hands behind his head.

"Especially about Gill in the real world." He took another stride.

"Wait don't-"

He dissapeared.

Shit.

Angela walked in warrily towards the black setting.

The large black table had a white cloth over it, dotted with a few red spots here and there. The plates and tea cups were black as well, and the hedges and flowers seemed to be black as well. There was a house to the left that seemed to be once pink and white, but now seemed to have changed itself... without paint. The smell of tea and sugar filled the air and gave only a small bit of comfort.

There was a large chair at the end of the table, it's back to her. Like everything else, it was also black.

Taking another step something crunched under her foot and made the chair wheel around like nothing to reveal a man in red and black, with a large tilted hat on his head. He looked up from a cup of tea he had previously been drinking and examined everything, and when he saw Angela, a large smile painted his face.

"Alice?"

He stood up on his chair and whipped the cup to a corner, letting it shatter into fourteen small pieces before getting up on the table and walking towards her, stepping on plates and smashing things while letting others fall to the floor. The passed out small mouse was toppled to the ground and the march hair shivered and looked at him.

"Alice, you're here!" He cried, opening his hands as he made his way to her. She backed up, still wary is she should trust him or not.

He pulled back and hesitated for a moment, looking her with a scared feature.

"You're afraid of me..." He finally said. He seemed like the opposite of Gill, but in a way, just like him...

"Well it's kind of hard not to be. It is wonderland, after all..." She muttered, kicking a stone that was near her foot only to find out it was the body of a dead mouse (not the one that fell off the table, relax guys XD) and she twitched a bit thinking of it.

He smiled.

"Oh, so it's just because of our world! I knew you'd love me Angela, just like you love Gill!" He said, walking again over the table.

She had to admit she felt something about him equally frightning as love. Maybe because of Gill, but this wasn't Gill, this was another person posing as him...

'with everything, including his memories and feelings.'

She tried to silence the voice in her head. At least she knew he ether loved her or strongly liked her...

He hopped off the table, slightly taller then her and taking her hands in his. He wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her, backing her up to a black hedge that was beside the arch.

"You have no idea how much I missed you..." He breathed, kissing her.

'Gill in the real world never kissed you yet... is that what it's like to be kissed by him? Or do you like this Gill better?' The voice in her head whispered again, taunting and teasing.

She blushed as his lips felt soft and warm on hers. His breath smelled like tea.

"You like my breath? I know it's your favorite... black cherry." He said as he released her and moved down to kiss her neck.

'It does taste like black cherry' she thought as he breathed on her neck, making her shiver and blush.

His hands had obviously trailed down to her waist and started creeping her skirt up.

She blushed profuriously.

"Just relax... tell me, are you a virgin?" He said with a smile that could be felt even though she couldn't see his face.

The flash from what Chase said went through her mind. Don't tell him anything personal, he had said, but would this count as personal? He did say to trust him...

She could just nod her head and hummed.

"Then this will be fun..." He said happily.

"Tell me, the next Alice, does this feel alright? Does it feel better to be with me then the one in the real world..." He asked as his hand touched her inner thigh. Everything went through her head in a minute.

"Stay with me, then, Angela, and I can show you things you only dreamed about" He breathed against her skin. Then she came to the conclusion;

Gill would never do this.

Gill would wait.

Gill would be nicer, and a bit shy.

Gill wouldn't try to make her stay.

This is NOT Gill.

I will NOT stay.

She pushed him away and stepped a bit away from him, watching his every move while still a bit flustered.

She looked to the left to see three bears running at a fast pace.

Fuck.

She was put in the house, behind the door while Gill spoke with them. The room was dark and she could have sworn she heard something dripping in the distance. She closed her eyes and leaned to the door, feeling better that something wasn't in there with her. Her hand was on the doorknob in case she needed to run, but she listened to the conversation with a worrisome feeling.

"Where is she?" A bear boomed at him.

"Where is who? The next Alice? Oh she's somewhere around wonderland, possibly dead."

"No! Wait... the next Alice?" Another one, that sounded female replied to his case.

"Yes stupid! There was this girl that smelled..." The first said, sniffing the air, "delicious" You could hear the saliva in his mouth.

"Well I'm not sure" Gill said non-chalant. He seemed calm and collected and not fazed by their thurst.

"I never saw a girl. It was only I, but you may have seen my friend Chase, he is a bit girly." He snickered.

"This girl gave out female pheremones." The third bear hissed. "Don't fool me, hatter!" It bellowed.

"Well I'm not trying to fool you good sir, I am just stating the obvious." He said. "Discribe her for me."

"Brown hair, black and white lolita dress, white headband, I'm not going through anymore details!" The other bear had almost screamed.

"Well, brown hair, that could be Little Red (kathy), but she was killed by the wolf Owen... maybe the woodcutter Luke." Gill had said, avoiding the subject in question.

"Black and White lolita dress, I am confused as to who would wear that, and white headband, that's most likely the original Alice," Gill said, doing something that sounded like drinking tea.

"But you already seen what state she was in before, haven't you." He acted like he knew something that involved the bears, and they hushed up quickly.

"Well hatter" the first bear spit out his name like a bad meal.

"If we find out you're lying, you're going to bear our next meal." The first bear hissed.

"Ah, you can't do to me what you did to goldilocks, now." He said. "You're forgetting what I'm capable of doing."

It was silent.

On the other side of the door, many spears and knives made his body shape to each side of him. They floated in mid air, and were dangerously sharp. They all pointed towards the bears, and they quickly ran off.

The door opened.

Angela gasped before she fell out of the door and into Gill's arms.

"Well, I feel like a knight in shining armor" he laughed to himself a small ammount and held her there for a minute.

He spun her around and leaned her over the table, looking over her with dark eyes and holding her hands above her head, pinned to the table.

"Why were you hanging around with Chase?" He asked nicely.

"Because he's my friend," she replied blushing.

"You should choose me. I have more power, I can protect you. And I can satisfy you, something he can't give you. I can give you the world. Just ask." He said, moving his hands down her arms and towards her waist.

"You know that."

She got up and turned to another arch that seemed to leave in the opposite direction.

"As soon as you step out there, you are Chase's." He said, making her stop short.

"But if you ever want me. Call me with every fiber of your being." He said. Angela took another step.

"Tell Chase..." Angela looked back at him as he moved towards her. He brushed a stray hair behind her ear and caressed her face.

"He's a lucky guy." She took a step back, and like that, she was gone in his arms.

"I love you. I wish I could tell you everything."

He walked back to his seat and began to drink the black cherry tea with a smile.

The broken cup in the corner remained untouched.

Yes, It is complete!

I apologize for any typos, my finger is broken.

So questions!

A) who are YOU rooting for?  
B) What did you like from that?  
C) Are you a fan of this story sofar?

Love, The Bloody Mad Hatter :D

p.s. I have a gaia if anyone wants to add me. Heeheeeeheeeeeeeeee :]


	5. Chapter 5

She used to sit there with a cup of tea and her blanket and just stare at the web that began to form in the ceiling wall. She would stare at the spider that had begun to spin itself down on its web and sit in her lap, staring back with something unobtainable in its eyes. Whether it loathing, love, pity, a hellish fear, or formality, it would just look at her with all eight of its black whirlpool eyes. It wasn't something she felt anything from, she could care less when it made itself known...

but there was _something. Something kept looking at her from the spider, as if the very spider was something more then just an eight legged arachnid that captured prey all day._

The spider came only when she had gotten so sick they knew it was the end of her, soon enough. Her black hair was falling in front of her face and when she reached out to put it back behind her ear, the spider never even moved a muscle. Sometimes she'd reach down and touch near it to see if it was alive, and it would just crawl towards her fingers quickly. She'd retract, afraid to touch it in case of poison, but it would just return to its certain place on her lap, on top of the blanket. She would put a strand behind her, and Manna would just look down and shake her head before moving to make her some soup to clear her mind. Duke would touch Manna's shoulder and sigh, then go to bed.

They both kept the lights off.

The only light in the house shone through the window she would sit in front of, a white crystal light instead of a light yellow. Sometimes water would paint the window and she'd reach out and touch the pane, watching water gather on her fingers. She'd always pull away though, no matter how hard she tried to withstand the cold.

The only reason it was cold was because of her blood, icy and thin, weaving through her body. It wasn't long before her blood would stop all together and she would be forever icy.

THE DAY SHE died was sunny and cold all the same. It was summer when the sun was high, letting in a yellow pale light. It made the room sparkle, and Aja's chair was empty, rocking by itself alone and slow. The day she died, only hours before, it was also the day she let the spider wander into her palm and sit there, patiently waiting and looking at her. It did not bite, nor move up her arm, nor stare. It just... stayed. Aja closed her palm, leaned back, closed her eyes, and smiled.

Her hand went limp and opened, only letting dust fall like stars onto the ground. It also glistened and shined like tiny diamonds.

And like that, she breathed her last breath.

The dust rolled over the floor and out the window to daylight, leaving no trace or remembrance of anything being there, spider or dust.

There was never a spider there in the first place.

*!*!*

"The place is full of hallucinogens, watch what you eat." He told Angela, holding up a toadstool. Angela rolled her eyes and looked at him full on, eye to eye. "I wasn't planning on eating anything here." She said while crossing her arms.

"You can't stay hungry forever, you need the energy. If you want to survive here of course." He said knowledgeably. Angela just sighed.

"Sometimes things speak around here, like flowers and seemingly innocent things. Don't listen to them." Chase began to walk and Angela struggled to keep up, feeling the impact of her heels finally sending searing pain escalate up to her knees.

"Why? What do they say?" Angela asked obliviously.

"The say things, sometimes things like 'follow us' or 'eat me' or 'this way' and sometimes they sound so convincing they hypnotize people into taking their advice. Word to the wise, don't. You most likely will end up dead."

Angela nodded her head though Chase couldn't possibly see. "Hey, Chase, can we take a break? My heels are killing me." She said finally. Chase nodded his head and stopped abruptly, sitting down on a decaying log. Angela did as he did and just stared forward at the never ending black hole that was in front of them, in forms of tree like hands clawing at the air.

"If you listen closely you can hear them talking to someone." Chase said quietly to her, staring forward with no expression.

Sure enough, small, whisper-like voices softly called to someone on the path. It was sweet and alluring, it was obvious they were hypnotizing and beautiful. The called out little voices to the air around them, it almost seem like they were all one big thing from their in sync voices.

"_Ovveeerrr heeereee, the next Alice is oveerrr heeerrreeee!" _They whispered to whoever it was. They seemed to get louder with each voice, leading the person to her.

"_She is over here! With the cat! Pretty kitty, pretty kitty! Purrrrr~!" _They crooned to Chase and Angela with a pitiful wail. Chase snapped a branch before muttering 'I am not a pretty kitty...' and turning away. Angela looked at him worrisome from their impending doom.

"Do you think they're leading whoever it is to us?" She hissed at him. Chase frowned before whispering back "They seem like it... flowers. Traitorous things."

Arms of trees pulled back to allow whoever it was through with little hassle, bring back their evil claw-like hands and hissing. The green pollution had wafted and choked up air not too far away, leaving no living thing behind but trees and flowers. Not even the sound of birds had remained.

"_She's so pretty! Such pale skin and deep eyes... the cat is so cute! Purr, purr, little kitty!" _The called with sickeningly sweet voices. Although it seemed like they were nice and complimenting, an air of death hung tightly in the air.

"_She'ssss sitting on a log! Over here! You're..."_

a snap. The flowers grew louder, and louder, until it was beside them.

"_Sssssoooooo..."_

From the woods, a foot appeared with what seemed like pants full of blood.

"_CLOSSSSSSSSE!" _The flowers shrieked.

And the game of cat and mouse had begun.

*!*!*

"Good luck, Alice." Cheshire wafted into purple and pink dust, lingered in the air, and then blew away into the woods.

"WAIT WHAT? CAT, YOU TRAITOROUS SWINE!" Angela yelled to him and could have sworn the flowers sweet voices laughed as the voice seemed to blow away like the wind.

"Hello, buddy!"

*!*!*

"You know my name already, don't you? Well obviously, I was your best friend after all. Silly me." The twisted grin illuminated cat like yellow eyes. His mouth moved upward, not a smile and yet not a frown. It twisted into many words, like 'sadistic' and 'pitiful' and 'worrisome' and 'wanting'.

"You're so pretty. Much prettier then the last Alice, I may add." He wiped his blade on his pants, leaving a red-stained mark.

"That's not really a compliment considering she's dead." Angela whispered to herself, and he seemed to shoo it away from his mind as soon as she did. "But at least I look better then a dead girl." She said louder this tine. Luke just smiled again.

"That you do. Blood coursing through your veins, you seem like when you're carefree when you're happy. Terrible, because you probably never will be again." He said the last part to himself.

"And that's supposed to mean?"

"I'm a perfectica, Alice, I don't want to do this. It's the other side of perfectica talking. You're my best friend." He said worrisome now. Just as fast as you could smile his face twisted up an evil sadistic face, looking at her with greedy eyes. "AND NOW TO THANK THE FLOWERS!" He laughed loudly, and the small sweet voices laughed with him. It could be the end, it could mean the end, but didn't Gill say if I called him with every fiber of my being he would be here?

WHY ISN'T HE HERE?

Luke advanced forward to the small porcelain skinned girl, and she backed up again. This went on until she hit a tree, but the trees branches only swayed. He advanced forward again, only his smile growing larger with understanding: She couldn't run away, no matter where she turned. He advanced again, only a foot in front of her and raised his bloody axe. The sky cried, the trees swayed with no wind, the flowers screamed 'yes', the SEEMING crows cried out into the air with no one to listen, and finally there was a sharp and sickening clang hitting flesh and bone.

*!*!*!*

**So I wanted this chapter to be longer, but I decided to stop here at a CLIFFHANGER! Mwa hahaha SHOT.**

**So here's a teeny tiny question for all you Alice Is Dead fans,**

**What do you think happened?**

**Who do you think is more amazing and why?**

**At first when I asked the last chapters question I was like, "Oh I think everyone is going to be team Chase" but I found out holy crap there's a lot of Gill fans as well! WAOW.**

**So my Gaia is:**

**Marluxia Scythe**

**Marmar OUT, peace betches. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

_The ace of cards started it. It was the joker who won._

Alice Is Dead, the sixth(?) installment.

_It was the red queen who envied. It was the white who had._

*!*!*

**So my children. I have recently found out there's a font called Hobo Std, and it is now the epic favorite of all epicness. I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but I had major writers block that could stop pink elephants. :) I tried this one, guys, so I made it extra long (for longer reading time/So you won't track me down and cut me in the night)**

**And remember, since the next few chapters will be extra-special, for a limited time if you review you can get a response from the Ches/Chase, Gill (The-mad-hatter-of-ghetto-land), Angela of Wonderland, The Red Queen (winky wink wink), The White Queen, or any wonderland-er of your choice (unless you prefer the reals, then just say the real Chase or whatnot) There are no limits to questions, and I'll answer them at the end of chapters, or have one chapter dedicated to questions. Love, Weird Is Beautiful**

*!*!*

Lead by two muscular men in red suits with diamond-shaped markings on the front of their light red tuxedos a man dressed in white clothing with a bandage around his middle walked quickly. With every step, their feet left red dust which evaporated into the air. They did not seem happy, and the hallways were red and lined with photos of many people in royal clothing. Few captions were under the paintings with things like "The Queen of Spades" and "The King of Hearts". The lighting was dull and made everything seem eerie, but they payed no mind.

The big door at the end of the hall opened widely with a big clang. The room was large, and at the far end a large throne atop stairs there sat a small girl with pink hair. Her clothing seemed unique, a mixture between red Lolita-style dresses and red strapping heels. She seemed unpleasant, like something bothered her, but she smiled when they came in none the less. She waved her painted red fingernails at them but didn't get up. Instead, a tall man who stood beside her with purple and pink hair in a purple suit stepped down and shook the two mans hands, the man in the middle just stared at the small girl, fixated on her appearance. She was truly a sight to behold, but more like a ten year old then the twenty year old she was.

"Ah, Mr. Linux and Mr. Small! How nice to see you again, and you've brought company! It seems like it's been a long time, hasn't it? And yet it was just a fort day you were here, guiding the young pretty girl Mistress Luna here by hand, isn't that right, your majesty?" The purple-tux man had turned to the little woman on the throne with a smile and looked for a pleasing look from his Queen. She didn't return it, and instead waved him away.

"Save your breath." She sneered at him and he backed away to his previous place beside her. She looked at the three men before her, and waved away the two escorting the middle one and they left as quickly as they came. The purple man looked at his queen and kneeled before her, and she smiled at him. She looked at the only man left, and narrowed her eyes.

"What brings you here, Master Jenji?" She said to him, obviously expecting the worst. Master Jin kneeled and bowed his head, and the purple man just looked at his queen and wondered. The queen stared down at Master Jin with a disproving look, something terrible must have happened for the all-knowing Master Jin to have traveled so far from his usual podium guarding the door to wonderland. Something... dastardly.

"It's not good news your majesty. Well I have some good news, great news, and even greater news! and bad news, badder news, and the baddest news you'll ever hear, your Diamondness." He said quickly. Luna didn't seem to get it, and looked confused for a moment. He stared at her and feared the worst, but she caught on.

"Well tell me the good news first." She said, standing up as her dress fell a little over her knees and sighed. She tapped her foot and began to pace, keeping her eye on him at all times. He just stretched his collar and gulped, Queen Luna was a merciless woman who cut the heads of the people she detested.

"Well the good news is, I can sense the white queens power, and she's draining quickly!" He said cheerfully. Queen Luna clapped her hands excitedly.

"Well if that's the good news, the great and greater news must be utterly fantastic!" She jumped a bit in her red strappy heels, and sat again. The purple man just looked at her and smiled sadly, muttering under his breath "The kingdom is fucked..."

"Quiet, Julius!" Jin whispered back. Luna seemed too overjoyed and daydreaming to notice their exchanged looks and whispers.

"The great news is the red sword is being rejuvenated bit by bit!" Master Jin clapped his hands and frowned. Luna squealed happily and stomped her feet. She said something like the possibilities are endless, and everything was falling into place for her and the kingdom. It seemed as if all other thoughts were thrown from her head and Jin felt hot.

"The greater news is that The door to wonderland is finally sealed! No in, no out!" Luna's smile widened brilliantly.

"Good, good! Those runaways that escaped earlier are still out there, I presume?" Jin nodded his head and Luna's smile dropped a bit. She tapped her fingers on the chairs arm and looked at Julius, the sunlight shone through the red painted window and the room got brighter. Maybe it was just Luna's feelings that made the room seem hotter and lighter? No, no. It's just Jin's imagination.

"And the bad news? Get on with it Jenji!" (Yes, Jin's name is Jin Jinjin Jenji)

"Ah yes... well, I'm not sure how to put it, but..." Luna leaned forward in her chair and narrowed her eyes again. Julius looked down at the floor to the side to avoid making eye contact, Jin gulped and stretched out his collar. A bead of sweat ran down one side of his face and Luna didn't seem pleased.

"Alice has returned."

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAATTTTT?"

The scream rang through the castle walls and past the courtyard. People/things stopped on the street to listen, and birds flocked from the royal garden past the sky and into the darkness to the east. People at once looked down and quickly moved by to get things, some laughed and joked, but to hell if she came by in her red carriage drawn by, you guessed it, red horses. The only thing she had that wasn't red was the kingdom, and her golden wheels on her red carriage.

"HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN? YOU USELESS CATERPILLER! I'D HAVE YOU BEHEADED! CONTINUE YOU USELESS SWINE! THIS IS WHY I STATIONED YOU THERE!"

Jin tugged on his bandages and frowned at the memory. Luna didn't seem to notice and hissed.

"Ah... the even more bad news is... She met the Cheshire cat-" Luna glared and opened her mouth to say something, but Jin said quickly "and-the-mad-hatter!"

Luna screeched, it was unholy and sound through the entire kingdom, once again. The castle keepers shivered and continued to do their work soundly.

"THE BADDEST NEWS?" Luna questioned loudly. Julius had his ears covered, and loosened them a bit to see what he had to say. He instantly regretted it.

"She's on her way to the white queen. They're at the valley of Illusions."

Luna's claws raked the arm chair off of the throne and she opened her mouth to scream, but nothing came out. She just sighed, and as soon as she frowned, an eerie smile crept across her face while she laughed.

Jin instantly felt the need to get up and run, and sat up. Luna continued to laugh and Julius got nervous. Jin began to turn and leave, and got two steps to the door before she yelled again. The only difference?

"GUARDS!"

*!*!*

Something warm painted her face, but she didn't feel anything. Just fear; that nervous pit in her stomach like everything was okay... and yet everything wasn't. Opening her eyes, she stared at the back of a protective figure, and on his head the black hat with the single white ribbon on it, and an axe protruding from his arm. The attacker- the self-proclaimed "other Luke" looked somewhat shocked... and pleased. Luke's face twisted in pain, but maybe the Red Queen wouldn't punish him... he did get someone this time, after all. Maybe she would forgive him from running, maybe he could live happily again without feelings of hate in his little cottage his father had made for him, and his mommy would come back and they could live happily ever after...

And then he felt pain, and felt the ground rush up to meet his head.

*!*!*

"Gill, what are you doing?" Angela screamed. Thousands of small black spear heads jutted out from the peaceful body. In books, they always tell you they looked peaceful when they die. Their face is calm and sometimes a smile is still there. It doesn't. They just look... dead. Luke's face was pale and his lips were blue, his eyes were closed calmly and he didn't move.

"You called upon me with every fiber of your being, did you not?" He whispered, the axe still sitting in his bleeding shoulder. The hatter sank to his knees, and Angela took a step forward. Something stopped her, she wanted to touch him and hold him and cry and tell him it was alright. She felt like a mother protecting her baby, he looked so vulnerable sitting there sadly. Her feet refused to move.

Slowly, one by one, she urged herself to the sitting figure, and layed a hand on his hat. And just like that, he was gone, with only the large spot of blood in the grass to remind her of what was left.

_It's not alright._

_It's never alright._

And just like that, she broke out into a run.

*!*!*

"I see. Luke has gotten him, I knew he was good for something, don't you remember? Before I killed his mother? You remember Julius, I know you do. Sad too, pretty little thing she was, so small and pale with those big cat like eyes and skinny hands. You'd remember, don't you?" Luna's painted fingernails raked the top of the crystal ball sitting in her lap as she and Julius watched. Julius remembered very well, actually, but he still denied it.

"Oh please doll, you remember. You held her bleeding body in your arms as you cried so hard, I thought you'd never stop. In that shabby little cabin in the middle of the woods, so dark and dreary, I loved it!" Luna clapped her hands and Julius looked down at his feet.

His mother was murdered for having a child and keeping him away from the queen, it was a beautiful little boy she called "Luke" because of his hair. He had dark hair, like the middle of a lake. He remembers only because he'd never seen anything like it. He remembered her bleeding body in his hands, blood splattered on his face as he himself looked down at her with tears and a sad smile. He remembered the bandana she wore around her neck. He remembered placing it on his head, and smiling, and honestly he was going to take the baby for himself. Luna stopped him. _Luna stopped him from caring._

"I don't know why you cried so much over her, useless thing she was." Luna said meanly. Julius blocked the memory from his mind, and tried to ignore her words, working surprisingly well.

Luna got up and threw the ball on the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. It surprised Julius and he jumped, watching silver liquid spill out of the ball like a bleeding wound. He looked down at the puddle, and he watched it lazily as he dozed off into his own personal paradise.

"But she will be done for soon enough." He said.

And Julius felt something. _Felt what he did not feel for many centuries._ Felt what a dead man could not feel.

_Caring. _

Suddenly, he felt he didn't want Angela to die. He didn't want her to run away from everything. He wanted her to _win _and _he could be free from that retched woman who calls herself LUNA. _He could be with his first true love, the one he could love forever and never let go.

_His one and only Candace,_

_The white queen._

*!*!*_First sight _*!*!*

_Julius Cesar's Dress To Impress Emporium. He was a lowly designer, not loved by many for his outrageous designs and cast from society. Until one day, Luna Taylor showed up. The Red Queen. She had taken to his outfits, she wanted him to work for her. He worked pleasingly, living in a small attic on the top of the shop the poor designer got lucky, being payed four times the money he usually got, and soon he was in riches, but Luna soon got greedy. The designer had gotten popular with people, and the red queen was unique. She could not be perfect if everyone was like her, then they'd all be the same, and she would be compared to the lowly. She was esteemed, what would the other kingdoms say if they saw her like that? She took him for herself._

_In those times the White Queen and the Red Queen were in a feud, it was the beginning of the end. The White Queen's power was restored and in full health, the Red Queen was also powerful. All throughout the castle is bustled and was busy with excitement, and talk of The White Queen. It was lively throughout the land. The most talked about was their beauty._

"_Ah, lass, but the White Queen's beauty outshines the highest! Pretty eyes like a million diamonds, hair as smooth and beautiful as silk, and clothes so fine they're said to be made from angel's wings." The cook said one day. Julius sat patiently, talking with everyone and listening in. The cook was Yolanda, her apprentice was stirring the pot with two hands and gripped a spoon in his tail stirring another pot behind him. He was a beautiful fellow, went by the name of "The Cheshire Cat"._

"_I have to agree there ms. Yolanda." He said to the short pudgy woman standing on a stool, unable to reach the counter._

"_Oh, But madame, do you not realize our queen is gorgeous herself? Pink hair to her waist always so soft, eyes that have so much emotion." The Asian man beside him said who went by the name of Master Jenji._

"_Candace is so much more nicer though. Our queen is just... her." The cat said lowly. Master Jenji quickly put his finger to his lips and looked at the newcomer Julius._

"_The walls have ears, mister Chase." Master Jenji said quietly. Everything was quiet for a long time after that._

"_Julius, who do you say, lad?" Yolanda said loudly bellowing._

"_Uh... I've never seen the White Queen before." Julius said softly._

"_Oh lad! Yer missin out, boy, ya hear? Gorgeous. Utterly gorgeous." She whispered the last part. _

_And so brought on curiosity._

_*!*!*_

_Sitting on the floor, he held Ms. Luna's crystal ball in his lap, wondering the consequences of getting caught. He was just looking, he'd return it soon. It wasn't permanent or anything, he was just... looking._

_Whispering lowly he said "The White Queen" and instantly became paranoid. What did Master Jenji say about the walls having ears? _

_The ball's water swished around and curved into many different pictures. Smiles, a child's laughter, two swords with patterns on them, Then a fuzzy picture of a white room appeared, and cleared up quickly. _

_A woman with long blue hair and a white dress sat in a blue chair. She looked peaceful, looking out the window. Then she stirred, the door opened apparently, but all was silent. He didn't know what they were saying, but the woman turned to the door. He didn't see her face as it was covered, but a female with a red hood walked in and bowed quickly. The woman looked down at her visitor and the girl on her knees looked up sadly. A few sounds were heard, like 'Kathy' and 'Death' and 'You can stay'. The woman tapped the girl on the shoulder and she stood up, bowing her head. It appeared as if she were asking to stay._

_The woman walked closer. Julius cringed involuntarily, as Luna would beat someone whenever that happened, but the woman did not. She walked closer and raised her arms across, embracing the girl happily. The girl hugged back, and tears formed in her eyes. _

_They released, and she turned to the door to leave happily. The woman turned back, and looked straight at him. He gasped a bit, and wondered if she knew he was watching, but instead looked at the most beautiful face he had ever seen._

_A pale perfect face with dark blue eyes looked at him, with the most perfect mouth and sweetest hair he could ever imagine. The woman smiled, and he took this to be the queen. The Queen Of White was actually looking at him and smiling._

_The Queen turned away and headed for the door, opening and shutting it behind her. She left the room, and Julius was left to contemplate._

_And the obsession began._

*!*!*

Angela's heart hurt. Her side hurt, like she was being ripped apart in little pieces, and she stopped to wait and catch her breath. Flowers underneath her didn't talk, the sky did not clear up from its usual green-ness and worst of all, she just felt more lost and pathetic. She killed her love. She killed him by being stupid, and the only thought in her head was _"Why couldn't it have been me"_

Dust swirled around in front of her and the cat appeared looking at her with a smile. His tail flicked out and touched her face, but she pulled away. The cats frown appeared, and the only thought in her mind NOW was "_How could he leave?"_

"You left me with an axe murderer?" She said softly. Chase strained his ears and smiled again. He walked around her like a predator and Angela felt... _easy. _Too _vulnerable _and quite frankly it scared her knowing she could be killed at any second. She collapsed to her knees and decided if she would die, she had a good run.

"Not my fault babe. Orders are orders." He said quickly as his hands reached out to her. She looked at it and didn't move.

"I _killed_ my _love_." The cat frowned as soon as she said 'love'. Wasn't she... his? Well, she would be his, soon enough. He had _charm and class_, or so one of his 'stalkers' said. Charm and class... enough to win the fabled Alice over? He'd be passed down in history books! Alice's lover. Wow.

"He's not your love. He's a perfectica, remember?" Chase said quietly as his tail whipped back and forth sadly. His back arched as he looked at her, suddenly sad then angry then sad again. Angela was _his_ and Gill _knew. _GILL KNEW and he _took _her from him. They established that fact many years ago, on Angela's 5th birthday...

no, no, no, NO! This wasn't right... they were supposed to be in love right now, getting married where she'd stay in wonderland with us. Wonderland with _me _and _not _that pathetic excuse_._

"_A perfectica that I think I was falling for." _Angela retorted. Chase's world spun out of control; his mind went funny and he felt sick.

"_Chase... Chase? What's wrong?" _her voice chimed like bells in his ears. He smiled slowly as his mind went funny, spinning and warping into different pictures in his head. One of 5 year old Angela, sitting on his lap and playing with his ears and laughing, one of 5 year old Angela sitting at the mad hatters tea party as cups sang and danced and cheered, as the March Hair and the small mouse gave her hugs and laughed and sang. One of her falling, _falling, falling._

And dust turned to dust, and Chase melted away into the air, whispering something along the lines of

"_Kiss me again Angela Whiles, while I hold you in rays of sunlight and you can be mine..."_

Angela looked around the air for the voice's owner, but it sounded like it was coming from everywhere.

"Chase? What do you mean, _kiss you again? _Chase?"

And nothing was heard.

*!*!*

**So. How was it? I especially love this chapter, but it took a TOTAL change. It was originally going to be her waking up in a mental facility in wonderland, brought there by Tweedledee and Tweedledum. Thank you for SO MUCH LOVE AND INSPIRATION, YOU TRULY ARE WONDERFUL!**

Au Revior, my dumpling children!

-Weird Is Beautiful


	7. Chapter 7

Seven is the devil's number :)

WARNING: **This chapter has mature adult content and is not to be viewed by readers under 14, Sex references and attempted rape ;P viewer discretion is advised. Sorry, always wanted to say that.**

**Mindless Self Indulgence: Straight To Video BIRTHDAY MASSACRE REMIX**

*!*!*

_Scream, I love to hear it._

Your fingers will move to your buttons on your plaid shirt. When did you change into plaid? You weren't wearing plaid just a second ago...

_I said **scream.**_

Your mouth moves and your back arches into air. You're on fire, he thinks it's lust... is this lust? Is burning lust? Is this all lust, and you're convincing yourself otherwise? He smiles, and somehow, you don't feel so comfortable.

_I love your body, the way it moves..._

Hands travel places forbidden. Not your hands, his. He looks at your face for any sign of... what? Pain? Pleasure? Wanting? _Longing? _

_I want you to like it too, you know._

You can feel him in you. It's sickening, you're being torn in half, but in his blue eyes the only thing you can see is blood on your face. _Blood?_

_Why do you always have to be so DIFFICULT?_

His hands travel down your hips and he pauses at one point where they curve. He smiles and breaths in like it's a drug, your skin, your touch, your voice, your smile, it's all drugs. Drugs in your mind, drugs on his hands. Drugs pulsing through your veins that he wants, he needs, he lusts over.

_I treat you like a princess- I only punish you when you deserve it._

He's thrusting and panting and gasping over and over. All you can do is stare at the ceiling until it's over, and you'll put yourself back together and he'll go to the couch like every time to leave you in pieces that he breaks every time, just to see you sad. He's happy though. He's always happy.

_Are you trying to make me mad?_

You feel him in you. He looks at your face. You make a face, or a sound, maybe both, so he won't hurt you anymore. Maybe he'll just leave you alone, maybe he'll be pleased you did something, and maybe he'll just walk away.

_You know I love you. I know you love me too._

His words force themselves into your mind, your mouth, your brain. They lodge themselves like worms wiggling over and over, smiling razor sharp teeth and all.

_Why else would you moan like that?_

Sporadically your body arches into his, and he smiles. You feel something you've never felt before, welling inside you. But it's a good feeling this time. You feel him release inside you and you want to vomit. It's vile and disgusting, and... and...

_Scream._

It's murderous, cold blooded revenge.

*!*!*

The sky was blue. Crystal blue, the kind that makes you happy to be alive. Not a cloud in the sky to be seen and the trees were an emerald green. Hundreds of feet in the air, they hid themselves with those branches to shy away from the world, as faeries danced in the air and dew drops fell off the leaves and smiled as they fell for the final time. Fall, smile, splatter.

Angela's small body sat in the cats lap and played with faerie wings as they flew past with smiles and hellos. Her smile made the world a more beautiful place. The cats arm curled around her small 5-year old body and held her tighter with whispers and sweet nothings. She giggled, she played, she was _free. _Of course the mad hatter was the least bit pleased she was gone, and Chase knew this very well. Instead he sat on the large 5 feet across branch, one of the many beauties of Wonderland, and told stories and jokes. He could hear the Mad Hatter's thoughts already, screaming at him. Angela pushed back her headband and looked at the leaves for a bit.

"Cheshire?" She whispered. The cat opened a purple eye and stared at her. He stared at her for a second before whispering 'what' and he frowned.

"Gill says you're a bad person." She said again, a little bit louder. Faeries giggled in the leaves and flew past, doing tricks with beautiful wings and hair flowing perfectly.

"And?" He asked, annoyed Gill told her this, but then again mortal enemies has it's problems.

She kissed his cheek and he smiled as she stroked his hair. He purred, and mentally thought she would be his forever. He could keep her here, in Wonderland, with him. If only she would comply...

"I don't think you're a bad person." She said louder, with a smile, and she laughed. He closed his eyes and savored every laugh and scent. Her big brown eyes looked into his purple ones and he licked her cheek (a cat's affection) and she laughed.

"I love you Angela." He muttered. He wished just once she'd look into his eyes with all the love she had in the world, and just say those simple lines just once...

"I love you too Chase." She said once and kissed him. He kissed back, and she meant every word.

_I love you too, Chase._

*!*!*

"She's mine"

"No, she's not. She's mine. We already made that deal, when she comes of age, she would be mine, and I would own her... last time I checked you were never in the picture."

"You can't own somebody."

"I own you, don't I?"

Gill stared at Chase as he held his tea cup, hiding a smirk that Chase saw through. He opened his mouth to show his teeth and stepped forward. Gill moved his hand, and black ends of spears outlined his shape. Chase just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. Gill whispered something like 'I own you' and they disappeared from sight.

"Let's make a deal." Gill said abruptly. Chase's ears flickered backwards and a grin spread across his face like an impulse. He purred quietly and said "Deal?"

"Yes. Deal. If she returns to Wonderland, you can marry her." Gill's spoon spun in the cup without touching it. Chase's tail twitched nervously.

"And what do you get from it?"

"If she comes, Cheshire, you can marry her. However if she loves me more, I can keep her to myself. Deal."

The Cheshire Cat's ears flattened and his frown twitched downwards.

"Deal"

*!*!*

Step, step, step.

**Welcome to Wizard Gale's.**

The last two words were scratched out multiple times. Above it, the re-written words.

**Welcome to NO SERVICE.**

There was no light in the small home. The paint had worn away, and in return, left what seemed to be a faded pink and purple on the roof and walls. A lantern hung outside the door, and swayed with every invisible breeze. She closed her eyes, and turned to look at the path she strayed from, and the trees swayed. A black figure of a wolf ran by and looked at her for a moment, it's golden eyes staring into hers. _Now... or never?_

Taking a long stride she pushed the door open with the last of her energy and slammed the door behind her, just in time to see the wolf running towards her, screaming something along the lines of _no! You don't under-_

Her hands felt the splintering wood under her fingers, and felt splinters digging into her fingers. She silently swore, and turned to face her refuge for the night. She didn't remember the last time she slept, but it felt like days. The home smelled like coffee, a comforting smell she hadn't remembered in a long time. A small bed pushed up to the corner, a bookshelf, a little table next to stairs. A table in the bottom right, and a small kitchen with a kettle on. She frowned, and thought of turning back to face the wolf.

_STAIRS._

Something in her mind shot off and sent tingles down her spine, something that said turn back. Standing on the stairs, a figure looked at her with different colored eyes.

"...hello?"

*!*!*

He held her hand in his as he bandaged her bleeding hand. The blood stain still remained on her dress from Jin, and he noticed the foreign smell of blood on her. Hard to miss. She frowned and looked away from his pretty face as he did it slowly and comfortingly. It felt too real, like she'd never wake up, like all of this meant she could die...

"There's a bed... basement... underground, if you don't mind..." Angela shook her head and he opened a door to stairs on the floor. She never noticed, it seemed like a secret passageway into a cellar. She didn't know why she trusted him... maybe it was those eyes, those beautiful eyes that captivated... familiar...

He walked down first and she followed, down twelve steps and into a large basement with an old, queen sized bed and tattered blanket. He turned on a light hanging from the ceiling and she looked around. It looked like a room for a couple, and it brought the question of 'did he have a wife?' He frowned and said "make yourself and home' and left.

She landed on the bed with a sigh. It was good, and much better then walked for days. She sighed, and closed her eyes, not bothering to take anything off, dreaming of blackness and smiles.

*!*!*

Voices. Upstairs.

"Where is she, Gale?"

"I...don't know."

"It isn't that hard, Gale. Just tell me where my baby is!" Hushed whispers. Slamming footsteps. Smashing.

"I don't know" _Confidence?_

"My girl wouldn't just run off and disappear in thin air, Gale."

"How do... you know... I have her?" More confidence.

"She was traveling this way in the mirror."

"Doesn't mean... anything."

"My baby wouldn't up and disappear. Owen was this way, trying to _save_ her, and then she disappeared off the radar. I know your home has protective spells, Gale. I'm not stupid."

Silence. Sitting. Chairs. Hushed whispers.

Slam.

The door to the cellar had opened, and descending down the stairs was Gale, with a grim look, and someone behind him had followed suit. With every step a more grim, deathly look on Gale's face. Behind him, a familiar hat-wearing man had a smile that could stop a train in fear.

With a cry she got up and ran towards him with a smile, and he held her there for a minute. A whisper behind her, and Gill had held her tighter.

"Lies. I should have you killed for this."

"Like the Queen... would let you."

"You are no use for her now. You have given her the crystal. She has what she needs. You could be easily done for within seconds."

Gill's face was filled with malice. His teeth showed in an unmistakable snarl, and I opened my mouth to say something in Gale's defense.

"He helped me, please don't" I said loudly. He just looked at me and grimaced.

"He took you from me, Angela, and nothing can change my mind over that. You don't know the thoughts going through his head-"

"And neither do you."

"I still won't stand for it," I turned to look at Gale who sniffled loudly, but looked calm. I could almost feel his fear, his voice in my head pleading his innocence. I could see the blood, the tears, those eyes that stared into mine being the only thing left...

I reached up, and with a desperate look, pushed my lips into his.

Warm, soft, tea?

I didn't see the look on Gale's face behind me, I could only see those pure blue eyes staring into mine, the size of saucers. I could only feel his arms wrap their way around my waist, and feel his lips on mine as he pushed forward. I could only hear the sound of his breathing, and it was _bliss. _He closed his eyes and I closed mine, smelling tea and something else sweeter radiating off of his mouth and clothes, and I heard the door close behind Gill and he pushed his hands up further on the Lolita dress. With a swift movement he slid his hands up to the top of the dress and slid it down to my waist, and I could feel his hands curve my hips and slide up to the black bra, but I detached his mouth and backed away.

"I'm sorry... I can't..." I stuttered out

He looked part way down and smiled. He looked up with his head still bent and played with his fingers. Angela pushed the blood-stained dress upwards, and he just smiled.

"You're like I remember you." He said quietly before turning and walking up the stairs.

_Remember? 'kiss me again'?_

*!*!*

**That was fun. Tune in next time for the next episode of AID! In the eighth episode, Angela travels into the haunted house, and the Cheshire Cat steals a kiss? Chase x Angela. I hope you enjoyed Angela x Gill!**

**So question:**

**WHO ARE YOU GOING FOR NOW?**

**Who has an idea of what's gunna happen in Wonderland?**


	8. Chapter 8

"_Your eyes... they scream the truth. No lying with innocence like that."_

_"My eyes? You could not possibly know what I was thinking or planning on doing from looking at my eyes!"_

_"Why not? It's perfectly logical." _- The Cheshire Cat's first meeting with Angela

*!*!*

"A spoonful of honey makes everybody happy. Known fact." Lifting up a silver spoon full of a yellow, sticky bit of honey, he lifted it to Angela's mouth and wiped away something on her cheek. She looked over to him with brown eyes, the same that Gill had fallen for, and she sniffed. He put the spoon back into a cup, and brought it back to her lips, as if she could do anything for herself, as if she were a baby.

"Gill, I can feed myself."

"My love, I would feel better if you let me care for you, as a friend. As a lover, well-" He laughed and she hit him playfully. They acted like two friends that haven't seen each other in a long time, and Angela couldn't help the nagging feeling it was all familiar. She had been there before, maybe in a past life, maybe in a dream. This brought back her memories of the real world. Gill could see from her expression she was upset.

"My love, once again I will have to bring up the question of staying here-" She looked at him, he knew the answer very well and she was getting tired of having to reject him. "- But, but! If you were to stay here, I could show you things you haven't even experienced yet, I can give you whatever your heart desires. All I ask is for those little words and we can be free."

"Gill, I'm Angela. Everyone wants me dead. I can't stay in a world where everywhere I look someone is trying to stab me-" Gill cut her off. "I'm the master of this land, if you would become mine, no one would touch you but me. Not. Even. The cat." He stressed out the last part. It made Angela wonder why they hated each other so much, but thought it was a good idea to not even go near the subject.

"You know, if you killed the Queen, you could stay here." Gill muttered under his breath. Angela whipped her head to look at him and clutched a tea cup full of black liquid in her hands.

"I couldn't kill anybody. I'm not a fighter." She hissed. Gill shook his head.

"But you must, it's in the prophecy-"

"What exactly IS this prophecy? A story made up by some... some... talentless idiot?"

"The PROPHECY" He said again, stressing it out, "Is a for-teller of the future. Tales of great misery have only come from the prophecy, until now... it was written on many weaved rags, no one knows who made it and none dare question. It's only told tales of great sorrow, until you came along... The perfect Alice, the prophecies chosen."

"How do you know it's _me? _It could just be a typo, or something"

"Because the tapestry was a deep blood red until you came along. Now, it's a bright white, signifying light and hope for our kingdom."

"I see... where exactly IS this tapestry?"

"The Red Queen- the one you have to murder- stole it a long time ago, and keeps it hidden away in a locked room, strung up on the walls, where only she can see it."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"QUIET! The trees have ears."

An imaginary breeze whisked by. Angela shuddered. Right about now, she'd believe it if Gill told her she was a martian from the planet Zorack come to destroy earth. Right now, she felt like a martian.

"Gill, I don't know. I have a life, at... home." The last part made a sudden feeling well up in her throat. Her eyes became moist, oh how she'd love to go home and curl up in her blanket and close her eyes and just _feel. _How long has she been here, in wonderland? She only slept once, and ate only that, not that she was tired or hungry. She must have stayed about a day, in the least.

"How long have I been here?" She asked simply, looking up at his pale skin and crystal like eyes that felt so warm and familiar. She would love to just stay there, in his arms, for eternity.

"Here, about... a week. At least. Time goes by differently here."

"What about the real world?"

"A few minutes."

"WHAT? Gill, I can't... I need... please! The door, the keys, I need to LEAVE!" Angela's panic welled up. All the unspoken emotions just came out in one flash, all the words she wished she had said earlier on the tip of her tongue.

"Relax, relax. There will be time. Time is what we have." Gill's hands ran up her cheek in an attempt at affection. Angela relaxed immediately, in Gill's hands. A snap, in the woods, past the black hedge garden, brought Gill's attention to himself.

"Chase doesn't want me touching you. He thinks it will persuade you to fall for me." Gill's smile stood playfully on his lips, as if it were a game. "He wants you first. I hate to say it, but he can take you to your next destination, and I'm afraid I can only come when called... I'm sorry." Angela's eyes traveled down to the bandage wrapped around his arm. He looked so vulnerable, unlike the mean and nasty boy he came off as.

"Okay."

"Angela, I love you." Gill said to her as he noticed Chase walking towards her stoically. His arms wrapped around Angela's waist, and like a flash of light, she was gone, with no answer hanging in the quiet air.

Gill pushed the Black Cherry tea up to his mouth and drank it with thoughts playing in his mind.

*!*!*

"This is it." Chase walked towards the large white castle with a long stride. Angela rushed to keep up with him, the cherry blossoms deciding to hit her in the face and temporarily blind her every now and then. The long path of marble stone was glossy, leading around a large fountain where small nymph-like creatures played. As soon as they saw Angela, they disappeared into the water and watched from the drops that fell. Chase hissed lowly at them, and Angela smacked him playfully.

"Don't like water" he explained as they walked, and Angela understood it completely. After silent walking, they reached the door, only to be stared at by a rabbit-man with a large pocket watch hanging from his neck. Large white ears stood out the top of his head as he examined them both, and Angela noticed then he had a built-male's body and a stern face.

"Screw off, Vaughn, we don't have the time."

"I AM the adviser, bitch, I have the right. Who may I ask wants the Queen?" 'Vaughn' asked prissily.

"Fucking bastard, you know who I am." Chase gave him the finger and bared his teeth. Vaughn didn't seemed fazed by it, in fact, they looked like brothers. They both had large violet eyes and cold looks.

"I know who you are idiot, I mean who is THIS?" He pointed a long finger at Angela and she felt unwanted. She was eyed down like a piece of meat, which was absurd, as rabbits are vegetarians.

"Alice." Chase said simply, and Vaughn's expression changed. His eyes grew wider and a large pink blush filled his face. It was weird, considering how cold he was before.

"Oh, Miss Alice! How lovely to see you, please do come in, would you like me to carry you?" He asked oddly. Chase slapped him upside the head and eyed him down coldly. Vaughn returned the glare, equally as forceful.

"Don't offer such petty requests. She doesn't need to be carried. And if anyone will carry her, It's me." Chase said with a nasty death-glare. Vaughn's eyes squinted and he stuck out his tongue like a child.

"Excuse me, in those heels, the poor girl must be in pain from walking so far! Especially with you, it must have made the pain twice as bad..." Vaughn leaned down at Angela. He had no top on, and was quite good looking, and Chase must have noticed Angela's blush and hissed.

"No, it's fine, I'm okay." Angela said quietly. She was feeling fine, and it was pretty silly to see the two act that way towards each other. Cats don't get along with rabbits that much, after all.

"Nonsense!" Vaughn said, picking her up bridal style. Chase's claws came out and he looked at Vaughn with an eagle eye.

"Hands down, rabbit boy."

"Calm down kitty, rawr. Must want your milk already?" Vaughn said again. Angela, feeling awkward, wrapped her arms around his neck in fear of falling.

"How 'bout you make like a rabbit and fuck off?" Chase said with venom. Angela opened her mouth to say something to calm him down, but Vaughn had already kept walking towards another set of doors.

"Be happy to. Especially with an Alice as pretty as this." Angela blushed again. Chase started to make a run for him, claws out and teeth bared, but instead Vaughn slammed the door in his face with his mind and Angela heard a thud, most likely Chase's body slamming against the door with breakneck power.

"He's okay, Miss Alice, just probably a little freaked out." Vaughn said again with a smile as he carried her off towards the queen, smiling evilly to himself.

And the rabbit isn't as innocent as once presumed.

*!*!*

"Go, go. Take a bath. You have blood on your dress, I'll make you a new one. What's your favorite color?" The Queen was a lot nicer then she would have imagined. Her long blue hair reached down to the floor and she spoke with a quiet voice. Her hands reached up and pulled back Angela's hair, while she looked at her face with kind eyes.

"No, Vaughn, you're not going with her. You're so horny all the time I doubt she would feel comfortable with you in her presence." Angela looked over to the bunny and he crossed his arms with a pout. Her hand signaled to another person, and it was Chase. Since when did he get there? How long was he there FOR? She never noticed him come in...

"Yes your majesty." His hands interlocked with hers, and Chase stuck out his tongue at the bunny who did not seemed very pleased. Chase smiled as he watched the Queen instruct him on where to go, and once again, in a flash, she was in a bathroom somewhere in the castle holding a towel with a dark insignia on it and almost blinded by all the white. Chase walked over to the tub and Angela examined the room. Big, white, clean. Chase got up and left, and all Angela could do was wonder what happened to Gill.

*!*!* _The Red Queen's Fortress, 4 minutes._

Angela floated in a pod, eyes closed, as hustle and bustle crowded the hallways of the castle, all awaiting the Queen's response. The kitchen was filled with gossip, the adviser was sadly looking at his master Luna, and master Jin was watching the pod with great curiosity. Luna laughed a bit, rubbing her hands together, a smile on her face and her adviser carefully watching her. Oh, how Queen Candace would disapprove, oh how she'd set things right. Luna reached her hand down her shirt and pulled out a key with the word _forever_ on it. She rubbed it between her hands and smiled wider this time.

"Five." Jin said, causing everyone in the castle to stop in their tracks for no reason.

"Four." The town stops moving, silently awaiting what they didn't understand was of great importance.

"Three." Julius says sadly, rubbing his arm with pain.

"Three." Jin says again, looking at the pod even more.

"Two!" Luna cries happily, awaiting for her plan to work as she wanted.

_One. _Angela's eyes open immediately, taking in her surroundings as Julius stares at her, Jin smiles, and Luna cackles with delight.

"The replica has been completed." Luna says.

Somewhere in Wonderland, Angela feels a cold chill as her soul is peered into, and the replica smiles.

*!*!*

**Jesus this was over-due.**

**Review and whatever.**

**What do you think they're going to do to the replica?**

**Who was your favorite character in the story?**

**Do you think I should just stick to Waffle Town characters, or add more from the other games?**


	9. Chapter 9

**ATTENTION ALL: QUESTIONS ABOUT THE STORY? LOOK NO FURTHER. **

Q: Why does everyone fear Gill and not Chase?

A: Because Gill is the most powerful.

Q: If Gill is the most powerful, why doesn't he just kill the queen himself?

A: Because once upon a time, Gill's father was heir to the throne, and Luna came in the picture. Yadda yadda yadda, Gill saved his fathers life by submitting himself to her. When Luna raped him and was done, they killed his father, and the bond was broken. Gill doesn't go up against her because some of his power is still hers, making her equally as powerful. Plus, she's a tool.

Q: If Chase was once in the castle, how did he break out?

A: Gill had known him long before when they were kids. He met up with Chase, but in a pissy mood after the whole "I love Angela and she's mine." fiasco, he decided if Chase was to get out he would have to belong to Gill and obey his every word. Thus, Chase-and-Gill slave thing.

Q: Why does Gill hate Chase?

A: Look up.

Q: Why didn't Chase just teleport her there from the beginning?

A: Since Gill was still weary of Angela, he did not allow Chase to go where his magic could not see her- The Castle. But after the Angela-Gale thing, he realized she could be off the radar at any time anyway, so why not do things simply (his fault). Since Chase belongs to Gill, he had to obey his rules, and thus the whole not-doing-it-from-the-beginning thing.

Q: Why did Chase not save Angela from Luke, and then later said 'He wasn't allowed'? Didn't he love her?

A: Once again, Gill did not want Chase to help her in any way, because it might make her want Chase instead of himself. Selfishly, he only allowed him to transport her and show her the ways of their world.

Q: Why doesn't Gill go with her on the journey?

A: His place is the only place where the Queen cannot see him. If he were to stray away, he would drain up all his energy just trying to cloak himself. If Luna were to find him, there would be hell and chaos.

Q: Why do you hate Luna so much?

A: I don't, it started with not knowing who the hell were going to be the queens, and then I thought "Who better then two sisters, one quiet and shy (Candace) and the other loud and speaks her mind (Luna)?"

Q: Will there be any other love interests/Charactors?

A: Love interests: Probably not, maybe a few little rape scenes because who DOESN'T love them, and charactors: Yes, many. You have yet to see Toby, The Witch Princess, some more Gale, more Owen, Kathy (not going into details), Calvin, Maya, e.t.c.

Q: THE BIGGEST ONE: WILL THERE BE ANY LEMONS/RAPE SOON?

A: STOP USING CAPS, **YES** THERE WILL BE. AND ACTUALLY, I'M THINKING A WAREWOLF IS GOING TO GET HIS TURN, AND CHASE. Not Gill. Unless... you want some of that mad hatter loving?

*!*!*

**VERY IMPORTANT. LIKE, SO IMPORTANT I'M GOING TO POP A BLOOD VESSEL.**

**IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, THERE IS GOING TO BE SMEX. LIKE, VERY HOT, SEXY SMEX. BUT HERE'S THE KICKER: **I don't know who it is yet. My three choices are Owen; Gill; or Chase.

THE ONE WITH THE MOST VOTES WINS! GO MY PRETTIES, GO!

Review who you want to have some undercover time :D

*!*!*

Sinking deeper into the warm, sweet-smelling water, she left the top half of her face out, just to breathe. Closing her eyes, she felt so relaxed and content, nothing could ever bring her down, as if she were home-

"ANGELA!" The door slams open. Oh well, it was good while it lasted.

"What, Chase..."

"Did you know you're soaking wet? AH, I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT-"

"Shut up Chase, go on." Angela started sinking deeper into the water, almost starting to go to sleep, feeling the warmth rise up her face slowly, not caring what she looked like, naked or not.

"I just got a message from Gill." Chase clears his throat and interlocks his fingers. His tail swishes around him like a security blanket.

"They've made a replica of you." Angela chokes on the water and immidetly sits up from the bath. Chase giggles quietly.

"And what do they PLAN to do with that?"

"That's the only problem, we don't know. Gill saw it himself. It came towards him with a knife in one hand- and that's when Gill saw the eyes. Not your eyes. Someone elses... we don't know where they got them. All we know is, they're black, not a TRUE Perfectica. Which is why we called it a Replica."

"What happened to Gill?" Chase scowls at her complete disregard for herself, and only worrying after Gill.

"He's fine. He's a lot stronger then you think, Angela." The cat began to say something, but instinctivly closes his mouth. "The replica... it escaped. Headed the oppostite way, but we don't know. It just... dissapeared."

Angela rolls her eyes. It couldn't get any worse, could it? Stuck in a demented version of her mind, with a cat talking to her, a hatter with mystical powers, and a replica of herself on the loose. The cat turned around and began to walk out; before Angela stopped him.

"In my opinion, he shouldn't of let the false get away, but he said he just 'freezed up' like it looked too much like you. He said it 'spoke to him in a familiar way, but with a different voice, one of yours and a males combined. Said something like 'my love' or whatever and then pulled out a knife." Chase frowned as Angela got up as he was explaining the story. He tsked, and passed her a towel.

"So, there's a fake me that's a copy, and so there must be another Perfectica of me out there... right?" She said. Chase shut up quickly, as if he had already said to much. He put his hands on her wet shoulders and held them there for a second before letting them drop. Turning around, he left out the door, leaving her there to think.

*!*!*

"Oh Angela! Why have you returned-" Gill stared at her from the opposite side of the table, at her perfect, frail, unmoving figure and realized A) Chase was not there, B) He didn't see her come in, and C) She wasn't moving. She just glared at him with these cold, lifeless eyes, with a blank expression like she had seen him too many times before.

"You're not Angela." Gill states calmly, not recognizing those black deep eyes that stared with no rememberance, no smile that warmed his undead soul, no stance that made his hands melt.

"My love." Cold, deep voice, one that was a mixture of Angela and an inhuman male, One step, and it was coming towards him with a butcher knife in one hand, and a fist in the other. He just stared, not knowing what to do, and finally, when it raised it's arm, he came to his senses and turned swiftly, kicking with his leg, and watching the body fling itself into the air and flip itself back into position.

After a moment of staring, it ran back the way it came, and Gill's insticts suddenly became high-powered.

_Must contact Angela._

*!*!*

Letting down her hair from her pigtails, she let the curly hair flow freely as she stood in front of the broken mirror. Dust and cobwebs draped themselves off the walls and every crevice. Opening the grey wooden vanity's drawer, she pulled out an old comb and shook off the spiderwebs off it. Brushing her long blonde hair down, she looked at herself in the mirror. Her blue dress tattered, her crown worn and decaying, but her brilliant smile still remained. Smiling at herself, and checking her teeth, she deemed herself fit enough to be called _Cinderella_. Maya put down the brush and smoothed herself out, looking herself over. Oh, how the prince would think of her!

Walking out of the room, the rats scattered. One particularly small mouse watched from a peephole as the fair maiden put her hand on the old and broken staircase banister. She smiled again, looking at no one in particular as she waved to nobody, walking each step with poise and grace. Oh, the balls that used to be held, the games that were played, the love that was showed unto her shining face. She was, amazing. No wonder the prince had chosen Cinderella to be his beloved, before his death, and oh how she smiled as she heard every blood-curdling scream echoed throughout the halls, oh how she gazed upon body on body strewn across the hallways as blood painted the walls- her own personal paint. Oh how she laughed and ran and laughed some more when all was done.

Finally, at the bottom step, she imagined the gala. That special night, the annual ball. How the prince had danced with her, but unknowist to him, she had fancied the cat with the riddlers smile. She gazed at the cat from afar, winked even, but sadly no attention was payed to her. Oh the prince was wonderful, and he was even after the wedding- but sadly, living like that had simply driven her...

_Mad._

Twirling and staring at the ceiling that hung the chandeler of many crystals, her dress flowed freely under her, the rats watching curiously as she danced and sang hymns.

"_The Wonderland's rules, they are so simple, so simple the ocean is says,"_ she said, her arms out around her as she twirrled and laughed, as everyone around her watched so amazingly and perfectly. Everything was wonderful, even as she felt the cats arms around her waist, his breath tickling her ear and sending shivers in wonderful places.

_"Perfection is limited, it's flowers are dutiful, it's springs the best in mays.." _Behind her, the wolves fore arms crunched back, it's teeth bared at this woman, and his fur bristling with every word she spoke. And a lunge, and that was the last that was seen of pretty Cinderella.

*!*!*

"Keep up the pace, Angela. And wasn't the Queen nice of her to give you a hand-made dress?" He said again. Angela walked quicker, and she certainly was feeling a lot more comfortable with her pink flower-dotted flats with the white tips, but she could have given her something like pants or a T-shirt. She pulled down the equally short bright-yellow cocktail dress down further and blushed. Chase got the jist of it.

"Oh relax hunny, I've seen you naked not even fifteen minutes ago." He said with a wave of his hand. She blushed deeper.

"So, where are we going?" She said, keeping up her pace. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned to face her with a smile.

"Not 'we'. You. You're going to see the nymph by the lake, the one that follows Sephia around all the bloody time." He said, as he started walking in the opposite direction, leaving Angela there who started to get nervous.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the Replica. And by the way" he turned around and walked backwards as he examined her.

"Don't tell the nymph ANYTHING. And don't do anything he tells you to, and make damn sure you don't eat or drink anything he gives to you. At all. Got it? Ah, I know you got it, smart girl." He said, as he dissapeared like dust.

Well, fuck.

*!*!*

**QUESTION TIME!**

**Like I said, who do you want to be in the sex scene in the next chapter?**

**Rape or Consentual**

**Who do YOU want to see next. And I know who the Nymph is already, and believe me, it's going to be fun :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fun Fact: In the original, Gill was to be the cat, and Chase was to be the Mad Hatter. It was only to go on for five chapters, and then continued when more reviews came.**

X-Ray Dog – Breathing Space

**WARNING: Gill x Angela Lemon. DO NOT READ IF UNDERAGE. Seriously, it might like, scar your brain or something.**

*!*!*

_Perfection was not to be held, perfection was meant to be you._

The large blue spherical orb hung around a glittering pond, where a deformed figure floated in front of a large tree, the orb's contents twisting into shapes and figures that Angela did not know. Staring at it, transfixed, a face slowly twisted. She looked confused at the figure, as the face looked more and more real. Finally, it stared at her with a familiar face, one of Toby's smile and eyes, as it came into clear view. The face's arms reached out at her, digging it's claws into her shoulders, and pulling her into the orb.

Water clouded, and Angela became short of breath. She was floating in water, no, the orb WAS water, just constricted into a large glassy half-sphere. Whispers combined themselves in her ears, and Angela struggled to breath but couldn't, too much water, no way out, just floating endlessly inside a water-filled construction. The blurry figure looked over at her, and she felt herself being pushed out by invisable hands. Landing on the ground with a thud, she sputtered and hacked before looking up at the figure. The familiar face, the pretty and pale complexion, of the Harvest Goddess.

"Harvest Goddess?" She sputtered, her hands on either side of her, getting ready to hoist herself up. Her hands refused to work as she took short breaths. The Goddess smiled and tilted her head.

"My name is Sephia." She said with a small smile. So... this wasn't the Harvest Goddess? Just a copy? "I have known many things. Tell me what it is you look for; and I shall have the answer." Her hands twisted into many different shapes as she spoke, and she sounded like she was underwater. Echoes bounced off the walls and into Angela's ears. It looked beautiful, but all the same, terrifying.

"I... Chase sent me here... I'm Angela."

"The newest Alice. You lasted longer then I expected." She said. Angela picked herself up, and examined everything. Pond, Tree, Goddess, and water sphere. Where was Toby?

"HI!" A loud voice echoed from behind her. She screamed and bounced away from the voice, and Sephia laughed. Her small dainty hands reached her mouth as she giggled softly, and Angela tried to compose herself. In front of her, like water, a form of a man made itself. Slowly it's face and shape became clearer, and it was Toby with large blue wings outstretched behind him, like faeries from fairytales. She frowned. She never spoke to Toby much in real life, it was odd coming upon him now.

"I am-" He was cut off. "Yeah, Toby, I know." She said. Toby's smile faded for a second and was replaced again not even a moment after.

"Yes, Toby the water nymph. Can I help you?" He said. The Goddess outstretched her hand and shook it, the Nymph turning around to look at her strangly.

"No, my Water Faerie, I have it handled." Toby's wings shook rapidly but he moved no where.

"Yes my Queen."

"And Angela... the next Alice" Toby seemed to choke when Sephia said it.

"I apologize, madame, I never knew-" He began. He stopped when Sephia said "Toby" in an annoyed tone. Angela shook her hands in a friendly way and smiled, forgiving him. He bowed and backed away from her as if she were the plauge.

"The waterways carry our information here." The whispers from before. "We know many things. And Gill is very over-protective of you, as we have seen. He even strikes fear in my Water Nymph. The last one." She said sadly. Toby's head bowed. Angela was confused.

"What happened to the rest."

"Sadly, the war polluted our water. The water you see here is the last of the clean, and we did not have enough for others to survive. I picked this one out myself." She said proudly and Toby smiled and nodded. The last Water Nymph, Toby. Sephia floated up and down in one place, suspended in the air, waving her arms and hands like the tide as the water constructed into shapes.

"What are you doing?" Angela asked.

"Taking the whispers and forming them into coherent thoughts. Information." She said. She stopped at once, staring at Angela warmly. Her eyes were pitch black and her mouth was small and delicate.

"I see you have come here for reasons that were not specified; but we know what you need. Several keys for the Door, to leave us here. I'm afraid, we only have one here, and we cannot give it up so easily." Sephia stated, suddenly growing cold. Toby shivered. Reaching down into his shirt, he pulled up a golden key with a marking on it, one in the shape of a crown attached to a silver chain.

"The Queen has been doing everything she can to get a hold of these keys to permanently seal off the door." She said. Suddenly she was beside Angela, leaning down to her. She was a very tall woman.

"This key is sealed to Toby's body. If you need the key, you must take his body for your own... in any way, shape, or form. Or you must transfer your souls." Her head twists sadisticly. Angela suddenly felt awkward and vulnurable. Toby watches them both plainly, before turning to Angela with a smile and shrugging his arms. Angela shuddered involuntarily. The Queen's mouth twists mockingly in her head. Pulling out a golden apple, Toby's smile grew bigger.

"Eat this, and I shall be part of you, you can use me anytime for anything." He gives a sexual smile and Angela frowns. Sephia doesn't look pleased.

"He means, you can harness the power of water." Her hands rest on her hips as she gazes at Toby. "And if you need him, you can call on him." Angela gazed down at the apple and Chase's words go on in her head. In a time like that, who do you listen to? The one who holds your fate, or the one who loves you beyond words and knows more then you do? Staring at it for a few moments, she ran it through her fingers. Soft and clean, Sephia watches curiously.

Holding her breath, she puts it up to her mouth, and bites into it. Sephia smiles, Toby laughs, and her mind goes blank as her world twists around her head.

*!*!*

Wedding bells, and that beautiful white dress, and those smiles and the altar... her perfect world. At the altar, her lover, her best friend, that perfect man she fell for. Her best friend in the seats as well, smiling as she walks down the aisle with her favorite flowers in her hands. Gill looks at her and whispers _you look beautiful_ as he stares at her. His father reads the sermon, watching his son and the farmer girl on their most joyus day, a day of rememberance, a day of love. In the aisle Chase silently watches transfixed on their faces. More wedding bells.

_Angela, The Mad Hatter whispers, watching her smile as she looks up at him._

Do you take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part.

_Angela, is something wrong? The Mad Hatter's hands wrap around her waist as she leans into him with a smile that screamed happiness._

"I do" Gill said with a smile, looking down at his bride to be. The bride looks back with hopeful eyes. This moment was one she would remember forever.

"_I do" Says Angela as she leans up and pushes her lips into The Mad Hatters. His hands intertwine around her small stature, and leaning into the kiss, he reaches up with one hand and smooths her hair back. Nothing through either mind, only a meer word or two, and he breaks free from it to say "What?"_

Everyone claps as Gill picks her up in his arms, looking down at his now-wife, feeling overjoyed at the love and gracious faces of everyone he knew. And nobody noticed as tears spread along Chase's cheeks as they walk away forever, the beginning of the end.

_*!*!*_

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment." Words drip off her mouth and into his ears like honey. All she needs to say now is _I will stay with you here forever,_ and she could be his. Gill was happy she finally came around, he had one the battle of the Cheshire Cat.

"My love, what made you change your mind against Chase?" He says. She looks distant as he picks her up in his arms and walks towards the door that she had once hid in, and snaps his fingers as a light comes on, revealing a pink and blue wallpaper as everything looks meticulate. A desk, a bookcase, and most importantly, a bed.

"He may be my friend, but you and I have always been together." Her eyes look distant, but they look at him with love and grace, and that's all he needs. Laying her upon the satin bedspread, he takes off his hat, revealing his forever-straight blonde hair. She smiles at him and runs her fingers through his hair, giving a small tug that drove him crazy. How long he dreamed of this moment, how long he wanted her beside him, just breathing.

Kissing her once again her hands grip his small shoulders. He pulls away for a second, watching her smile underneath him, her pupils dialated. His leans into his arms, each beside her shoulders, looking down at the girl who drove him insane years ago. Her mouth twists into a smile and she says, with a glint,

"I've wanted you since our first meeting." Something inside him snapped. Leaning forward, he kisses her neck softly, wondering how the Cat was doing. But a silly thing to worry about the cat, when he has his prize, his wonder, his reason for existance underneath him begging for the moment he's waited for his entire life.

Moving down to her chestline, his mouth slowly twisted into a smile as she spariodically rose and pouted. He'd have to make it quick, sadly, as the Cat could be by any minute. He lifted up her dress by her collar, watching her beautiful figure move up and down with every beautiful breath she took. His fingers found their way to her underwear lining and she blushed. Gill smiled again at his adorable find.

"You have such a beautiful body." He whispered and she blushed even redder. She moaned for a second, and he laughed. She pouted again. "Don't laugh at me," she said with a hiss.

"This will hurt." He said. Oh the pain he would feel as her face would twist into a pain even he could feel. Nobody should put her face into pain, not even he. But once again he had obeyed her wishes, and if this was what she wanted, so be it.

Pulling down her underwear she kicked it off as he took off his shirt and pulled his jeans down. She blushed and looked away, his slender body pale as can be almost gleaming from the light. He smiled and his teeth showed, and she gave a small-half smile as she embarrasingly spread her legs.

"Relax, sweetie, you're doing fine." He said, comforting the small princess. Oh how he had longed for her, the temptation to just ravish her from the first meeting. How he wanted to take her right there while Chase had no choice but to watch as he took his precious life away from him, second by second.

Sharp, shooting pain. She screamed, and he let her, freely, her nails digging into him. He winced, but didn't move. If this was what she wanted. He stopped moving enough for her to wipe away the tears that fell onto her pretty face, and after five seconds, she nodded her head. Starting to move again, she hissed silently, but quickly got over the pain. Her face twisting into that beautiful pleasure he had waited so long to see. The face only he would see graze upon her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and he bent down to feel her body move against his. This would be quick enough.

Moving and thrusting to every sound she made drove him crazy. It took everything he had not to go too fast, and when he felt her rock against her, his mind went insane. His princess got louder, and finally, a scream of delight pierced the air. Feeling her tighten around him made him feel happy, just to feel her body against his, as he wanted every part of him to be hers.

"Gill!" She screamed. That's what pushed him over the edge. His face contorting into pure bliss, he realized, heaven was real. Her legs limply fell off him, and she watched as his princess dove off into uninterupted sleep. He pulled on his jeans and layed beside her, watching her sleep peacfully in her dress that had to be washed the next day.

His arms wrapped around her small body and she leaned into him.

Pure and utter bliss.

*!*!*

Waking up with a side-splitting headache, she looked around the room and realized she was somewhere else. In a moment of panic she suddenly came to her senses, and looked around for Gill. Beside her, sleeping topless, a smile painted his face. Her hands reached up to cup her face and reality set in.

What had she _DONE?_

Looking down, a picture of a crown was sketched into her arm, and call her crazy, it seemed to be smiling at her.

*!*!*

**Oh dear lord my first ever lemon. Tell me how it was, at least. Sorry it was hacky :(**


	11. Chapter 11

Alice Is Dead 11: Hold My Hand

_Her hands twining in his, her smile piercing the dark like a ray of sunshine in the coldest of caves, her hair falling like waterfalls into her red hood. In his eyes, she was god, his forever, the one that he was supposed to be with. His true and utter soul mate. That perfect small voice tht sounded like bells; every time she spoke an angel got it's wings. She looked up at him with those perfect brown eyes and that smile, oh GOD that smile. Enough to make him melt._

_And so he did._

_Her mouth against his, that sweet essence off her breath, her scent almost falling from her clothes like powder. Her hands reached into his hair with such delicacy that he could not imagine a better bliss. Kathy. His one, his only. Owen's eyes locked into hers as he pushed onwards with sweet tenderness that even the gods would cry over, but of course, she must leave. She always has to leave._

_Which would make the murder sweeter, of course._

His large body casting shadows in the piercing dawn, it was enough to scare anyone, seeing a large man like that walking down the path towards you with a sneer and a pained look. Enough to make you take a left, like when you get that creepy feeling and you're walking and you see someone creepy walking towards you. You want to move but you don't want to seem mean, which is stupid, like telling your murderer you'll just walk by and quite possibly die because you don't want to seem _mean_.

A growl. His bronze hair bouncing and getting messier in the wind. In a sudden last-minute decision, he tilted his head up to the sky, and took a deep breath. His fingers squeezed together; his back arching in pleasure. A howl escaped his lips an d he turned back along the road, watching in hesitation for the moment he was waiting for, but instead silence. His claws outstretched and his throat hummed with a growl, but instead it remained a low purr-like sound. His neck twisted and cracked, and he turned back to his destination. With a moment of thought, he began to walk again slowly.

He broke out into a run, and transformed into a large wolf, and ran faster then he had ever done before. Owen of the Warewolf clan had arrived, and was searching for the next Alice.

*!*!*

"Maya is dead. The wolf got to her."

"I see. And has there been any other victims? Do you know why Owen did it?"

"After the death of Kathy he became uncontainable. We're not very sure about anything else; and we don't believe there's been any others. However there was another incident where he went after" Vaughn stopped and licked his lips "Alice"

Candace stared at him for a few moments, watching his ears twitch in excitement. Vaughn smiled bashfully and Candace shook her head.

"I see. Any information about Alice, otherwise? How is she upholding"

"Oh well, um, Alice decided to take an apple from the Goddess Sephia- the hullucinogen, and she ended up.. _doing things_... with the hatter."

"I see. That can become a problem for us in the future. I wonder..."

"Yes, M'lady?"

"No, nothing. Our only problems right now would be the copy and the blade. Luna's is getting stronger, Vaughn. Ours is weakened..."

"I know that, M'lady."

"...just find Gill. Interrogate him; we don't need any trouble either so keep quiet. Especially against Gill, you know he's even more powerful then me and I can't restrain him with my magic for too long. And the last thing we need is you to be murdered, you know." Candace smiled sweetly and turned away to look out the window at her once beautiful land. He looked at her before turning away without a word. He sighed.

A confrontation with a murderer?

Lord, help him.

*!*!* _Chase _*!*!*

Seeing her look at him. Seeing those eyes look at each other. The way they smiled and laughed, it snapped the very mind. He sat on top of the tree and watched them talk lowly so he wouldn't hear. He could swoop down and save her from the dragon like they did in fairytales. He could steal her away. But in fairytales, the prince doesn't get pushed away like he had. No, more like Gill was the Prince.

They were talking, and Gill didn't have tea in his hands. His ribbon along his black hat seemed to be blood red. Angela stared down at the table and didn't talk much, instead, she just allowed Gill's lips to move. It was confusing, standing there, not knowing what his love was talking about with another guy. They seemed to be having an argument, and it wasn't going well. Angela leaned forward more, and something inside of Chase began to crack. A voice started to speak inside his head.

Her head bowed and Chase leaned forward. Chase's eyes narrowed and his ear twitched, and inside his mind he secretly said _one more inch_...

His body started to tremble. He didn't know why, but there was an anger built up and snapping through his body. There was something wrong here, something that he didn't like. Something about her was off, something about him was off. There was something weird in the air, it must have been affecting him the wrong way.

Her body began to tremble and her body moved upwards. His mouth turned into a sneer and Chase noticed water dripping off the table.

_Snap._

You know the expression seeing red? Well Chase actually _saw_ it. His body stretched upwards as tall as he could and the leaves shook in anticipation. He stepped off the branch he was crouching on, and he slammed himself into the table with a crash.

_Blood. Tears. Make Gill pay. Something not right- Angela- wrong? Not- good._

His feet slammed into plates and cups and almost shattered the table, his fist into the table and his legs leaned down almost like a frogs. His hair fell in front of his face, and fear struck into Angela's face. Chase didn't look at her at all, but instead, stared into the eyes of the Hatter. Anger pulsing through his veins, a bloody image stuck there like a replaying picture. And that red would soon become real.

"Chase, did I give you permis-" Gill's body was lifted off the ground and his neck snapped back as he was flung across the yard. Angela stared into his face for a moment and Chase locked his eyes onto hers. She started to sob and said "_you don't understand-"_

"I don't have to." Chase bounced off the table and began to walk across the field towards the body laying on the ground. It didn't matter at this time, the only thing that did matter was that he _payed_ for what seemed to happen.

"Chase, you don't want to start that" Gill's nose was bloody and his shoulders were slumped as he tried to pick himself up. Chase raised a hand and vines began to travel towards his body, getting ready to suffocate the Hatter, and he did nothing to stop it. Gill deserved this.

And then, he stopped.

Instead of allowing death to the man underneath him, he just crouched down to his level. In barely a whisper, one that Angela couldn't hear, Chase's mind began to settle out. His breath became long and easy again, and his foot was covered in the blood he kicked Gill with.

"I'm taking Angela." He whispered quietly, his eyes flashing red for a moment.

"And you can't stop me."

Pulling Angela from her seat, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and they were both gone in a flash.

Gill sat there bleeding and staring into space before getting up, sitting on his chair, and looking into his tea cup.

*!*!*

Sobs racked her body, he could feel her trembling through his body as she sat in his lap and cried into his chest. Her hands grabbed onto his shirt like a child in fear, and he rubbed her back and watched her from above with adoration. How long had it been since he felt someone be that close to him? How long had he waited to hear her and hold her without restrictions? He felt like a child scolded from her father.

In his mind, he was no longer angry. Just sad, sad for her, sad for him, sad for everyone that wished for her but couldn't capture her long enough to actually love her the way he did. God how he loved her. More then life itself. More then the real Chase's cooking. He would give up the world for her, if that's what she wanted. Inside, he secretly wished she wouldn't leave, but if she wanted to then why bother? He knew how stubborn she was.

"My beautiful, why do you cry like that?" A stupid nickname. He cursed himself for it.

"I...I...I di-i-d so-me thi-ings" she sobbed in broken words. Chase nodded his head and tsked, but edged her on.

"I l-l-lost-" she said in broken words again. She sniffed and wiped her hand on her sleeve. Chase raised an eyebrow and looked at her curiously. She lost what? A shoe? An earring?

"My-y vi-virginity." She sobbed even more. And Chase's eye began to twitch. A little one at first, but then three consecutive ones. His grip became tighter, but Angela didn't seemed to mind or notice. The leaves seemed to shake again, but this time, in a fit of rage. Chase closed his eyes and spoke through clenched teeth.

"And to whom?" His fingers shook. Angela cried a bit more before answering that _unholy_ name. The one name that he would love to just erase permanently from his mind forever.

_"Gill"_

Must have been rape. She wouldn't do that consentually. She's his, his, his. Not Gill's. She was supposed to give her virginity to _him_, it must have been a mistake. Some kind of mix-up, some kind of odd disruption in the wavelength of space and time. She couldn't have done that knowing and willingly- he had been so sure that she loved him, so what would make her do something like cheat on him- even if she didn't know it?

"What. Happened." A pissed off look. His grip loosened slightly when she whimpered in pain, and he immidiately shunned himself for it. How dare he hurt her like Gill had? That was _unforgivable_.

"I needed the key... Sephia had it... it made me think that I wasn't here... I was in the real world..." She said, clearer then before. His muscles relaxed. That was fine then, she was just a little fuzzy, nothing to worry about. His hands pushed away the tears that fell from her face and he looked up at the green cloudy sky.

Tomorrow, he would set things right, and he would claim her once and for all.

*!*!* _Somewhere in Waffle Island, five minutes._ *!*!*

"Angela, answer me! Angela!" Chase's hands on her cheeks, holding her up to him. She was burning up hotter then he even knew imaginable. Dawn was pushing itself into the Island, and Renee had noticed the commotion and had ran to fetch Gill and Jin. Chase stood there with a far off look in his eye and a worrisome posture as he tried to shake her awake. She couldn't just faint, she... she was fine just a second ago!

Her eyes snapped open so fast Chase jumped back. She rolled her eyes over to him, and at once, he felt something off with her. Her once brown hazel eyes that had captured his heart were now black and soulless. She must have been sick, she just needs some medication. The black eyes looked into his soul, and something in the back of Chase's mind was calling out something wrong to him, like his subconcious saying that it wasn't the girl. It wasn't Angela...

Her hands, now icy and cold, reached up to his cheek and pushed away a stray hair. She smiled at him, but it wasn't the average Angela smile. It was her all right, how could it not be? She leaned up closer and smiled wider, her breath tickling his lips for a second before she whispered his name. Chase was wary... what had happened to her? How much time had passed? Why did she act the way she did?

Her lips barely touching his for a second before she leaned back down on the ground, looking up at him from the corner of her eye- not that he could tell, they were black- as if someone had taken her pupil and dyed the entire thing. Her mouth twisted into a half smile before her eyes rolled towards the sky. She laughed, not the Angela laugh, but the _cold-hearted killer_ laugh. As if she was taken over by some evil personality.

"Angela, how are you feeling?" He asked. Something made him regret saying Angela. It was almost taboo and sick and wrong. calling this imposter Angela. But this was her, all right, just feeling a little...

_tipsy._

"ANGELA!" Gill's voice yelled across the plains. He ran faster then he ever tried, and kneeled down to her level. Chase looked at him for a moment, and suddenly realized the blue feather. He slid it out from under her, without him noticing, and put it inside his sleeve. She smiled and looked at him, and he breathed a sigh of relief before putting a hand on her cheek and bending down for a quick kiss. He didn't see anything wrong with her? He must have... it's so obvious. But he still acted like she was normal Angela.

"G-Gill..." Chase stuttered. Gill looked over at him, and so did she. Instead of those black eyes, her brown ones were now in place. It was odd seeing a change like that in such short time... unless Chase was going crazy. Angela made a tiny "hmm?" sound and tilted her head cutely. Gill smiled at Chase and he winked.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl." He said. "You're such a good friend. I'm glad she has you to lean on." He stood up and outstretched his knees and Chase did the same. Chase helped her up, but her touch still felt icy cold, which was odd for summer. Gill looked at her with happy eyes, and they exchanged a look, one that left him out like some kind of inside joke among popular people at school. Chase nodded his head and looked at the ground as Gill lifted her up and carried her towards the entrance of the ranch. Renee smiled and went on her own way, petting the black and white dog that Angela adored.

However guilt lodged its way into his throat and got caught there like bad medicine. He yearned to spit it out, but instead that would look strange. Gill had said _thanks_ and that he was a _good friend_. If he was a good friend, do good friends try to steal other man's girls? He watched her get carried off, and could have sworn her eyes turned black, just momentarily. But that was crazy, Chase was just stressed, but he did hope she accepted his proposal.

So imagine his heart when Gill and Angela announced the engagment.

*!*!**

**I tried, oh dear lord I tried. **

**Didn't expect the ending, did you? I know some of you thought the replica was going to sway Gill and Chase. Well you got it half-right ;)**

**1. Did this chapter change your decision on who she should pick?**

**2. Should I start to update more?**

**3. Should there be a sequal?**

**Look at that, haven't even choosen who to pick and I'm already thinking of sequals. And as a spoiler for the sequal, since I'm such a nice person, I'm thinking of two options. Choose which one you like best:**

**1. Molly (the daughter of Angela and _) gets trapped in Wonderland, just like her mother did. Gale x Ignis x Molly, OR Molly x Gill x Chase. Maybe I'll mix and match with like Owen and Vaughn. Molly x Vaughn sounds hot.**

**OR**

**2. Yuuki/Kevin (haven't decided) is trapped in Wonderland (like his mother). A yaoi (boy and boy OR a straight pairing. I'm kinda hoping for a Yaoi, like Gill x Yuuki x Gale or something like that. Yeah buddy :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_I... I'm sorry... I need time... to think._

_B-But what-where?_

_Goodbye, Angela._

_Chase! Don't-_

__Alice Is Dead 12

Evil Carnival music. The kind that can send shivers up your spine and back again with the least amount of force. It just comes naturally, like breathing. Fear is a natural reaction, but so is panic, laughter, and love. It traveled along the road, stopping to reach Angela's ears and she bit her lip, drawing blood. Should she go on? She looked like a mess, her hair was ruffled, her face was stained with the tears she didn't wipe away, the only remaining proof that all of that happened. Angela looked down at her arm for an answer, but in return only saw the crown. The crown...

A step. Could the key be there, where the music is coming from? A traveling Carnival, perhaps? It looked like that from the distance, or just a bunch of blurry black things in the distance. It seemed like with every step it got so much larger, and the music got so much louder, that she had to cover her ears. But for some reason, her feet moved against her will. She urged herself to stop, but she just kept moving, much to her dismay.

And the closer she got, the more she wished she turned back.

*!*!*

Standing there, staring at a black Carnival, it was a lot less terrifying then the actual first step _into_ it. The music played a deformed version, like someone smashed it and then kicked it and then poured acid on it to make that ugly warped sound that seemed to be contagious. Looking around at her destination, she noticed that there didn't seem to be much movement. A rat here or there, but there was nothing. Not a breath, not a look, not anything. In fact... being alone scared her a lot more then being near a murderer. Right now, she'd prefer the murderer, because at least she knew what was chasing her and looking at her. Eyes traveled down her body, scanning her, _thinking_ about her, and she could sense it. Call it ESP, but there was something very wrong about this place.

Walking by one of the former tents, a decaying sign hung limply, swaying without a breeze and creaking like a squeaky wheel.

_Le Miserable Carnivale._

The Miserable Carnival? Did someone add the miserable part, or had it always been there? Too many questions and not enough answers. How she wished Chase was here, to give her directions, to show her where to go, and who to be...

"Hello"

She screamed.

Louder then she ever had before.

And it felt _so_ good.

After a moment of a blood curdling yelp, Angela looked over at the voice, and stared at a person with brown eyes and two hands over her ears. Angela's memory flashed pictures of what she should do, and she began to wonder why Gill never arrived like he usually did. The girl looked up at her and placed a finger over her mouth, before grabbing onto Angela's arm and running towards one of the tents. A left, and then a right, and then another left, to a little tent in the corner that had a red printing on it, one that looked like a crescent moon. Angela tried desperately to get away, even to clawing at her arm, drawing blood into the girl's arms. She looked pained, but never released her grip, until she pushed Angela into the tent in a sudden decision.

Angela hit the ground with a loud thud and sat up. Something trickled down her face, and putting her hand there and pulling away, she realized she was bleeding.

"Oh just great." She grumbled, and she heard a delicate laugh from behind her. Angela perked up and turned around, scuttling back as far away from her kidnapper as she could. The girl instead just put a hand up to her mouth and giggled again. She seemed okay, but who to trust in times like these? If only Chase could just make a list...

"You don't seem very pleased to meet me. Shall I introduce myself?" Who was this girl? She was so familiar looking, it was almost terrifying... but something blocked her mind, not allowing her to go back into her head... not allowing her to pick out memories, like a large white brick wall. A throbbing began in the back of her head, and Angela wondered how they cured a headache.

"It's nice to meet you, anyway" the girl frowned at the lack of the answer, and Angela wondered if she should of created a fake alias for herself. Not until she knew more about this girl would she place trust in her. Angela stared back at her, almost intimidatingly, and whispered in a voice barely carried by the wind,

"Akari."

The girl smiled, holding out her hand, and when she stepped out of the darkness, Angela got a good look at her face. A brown and white ring around one eye, and ears that were small and perked up.

"I'm Renee, it's nice to meet you."

*!*!*

"This is The Tiserable Carnival, but after the Queen's ruling, she made us change it to "Miserable"." Renee looked down at her hands and fiddled with a ring on one hand, twisting into an unusual shape and a bright blue gem on one end. She sighed and moved it around with one finger, on her pale slim fingers that were so fragile it didn't seem normal.

"A lot of us died when her troops came by, but those who lived, lived in pain." Angela just stared at the ring. Something just seemed to capture her attention, a face inside that ring... some kind of illusion...

"Come walk with- oh wait, your clothes." Angela looked down at herself. She seemed unusually clean, despite everything and everywhere she had been. Renee's nose wrinkled, and Angela figured she probably smelled bad.

"You smell like purity. And your clothes have been made by some divine power. This will not do. Not at all" Renee stood up, and Angela tried to make sense of what she said. What was wrong with smelling clean? And the vibrant yellow was a put off... you could spot it a mile away, if you payed close enough attention. Renee walked across the room (which looked a lot different on the inside- a desk, a seat, a couch, a small cotton bed in the corner, and a few other small trinkets) and kneeld in front of an old looking chest. She pulled out some black and white clothing, resembling her brown and white clothing slightly, and shut the chest with her foot.

Walking over with a pile of clothes in one hand, she set them down on the table they were sitting at. Angela frowned at the thought of changing. She liked her clothes...

"We're kind of the same size, I think they'll fit" She smiled and tilted her head. Angela wondered which animal she was, and took them in her hands, looking around for some kind of dressing room.

"There's a bathroom in there. It would be a good idea to take a shower, and use the black bottle in there, _not_ the white. The black. Remember that" She looked intently and Angela shuddered at the thought of what the white one was/did. She walked by and looked at her white flats with pink flowers. She looked down, and frowned, wondering where she went from here.

*!*!*

Running a hand through her wet hair, she felt much better. Clothes tossed to the floor and a glass shower, it almost seemed like a dream, to be in such a nice bath, without having eyes on you (Vaughn came to mind) and she leaned her head back. Looking around, she finally spotted the black bottle well hidden despite the coloring, and put some of the red liquid in her hands. A scent flowed around the room almost immediate, and she smiled. It smelled so nice, like... vanilla and something else, more bitter, but they tangoed in such a sweet way, it made her linger a little longer before realizing the set out task.

Running her fingers through her hair, she sighed at the feeling. She almost forgot that feeling, which must have sounded absurd. She looked around, first to the pure glass sidings, and then to the black shower head. She tilted her head and didn't think for a moment- as if there were something in that strange thick glassy-red liquid that she was sure made her a little... tipsy.

Taking a second she leaned down to turn off the tap and step out, rubbing her hair down in a black towel, not noticing the trail of red she left behind her.

*!*!*

"Thank GOD, shorts. I was getting tired of dresses. Do you know how hard it is to run in those things" Angela smoothed out her white blouse and looked at her black shorts, and started to think she liked this girl. Renee smiled and clapped her hands, laughing a bit.

"I'm so glad you liked it! You won't stand out very much around us now, so I think now I can take you around to meet my fellow Carni's." She smiled. Angela- Akari- cracked a smile and tried not to seem worried. Carnival people always made her feel out of place, ever since of that incident when she was 7 with a clown and some fire... and other then that, the fact that any of them could recognize her as Alice in a line up...

She groaned to herself.

Long, long days.

*!*!*

"Everyone, Akari. I saw her wandering around here so I gave her directions." Renee lied... for a girl she never met?

Angela's eyes scanned the room for any familiar faces, but didn't notice anyone. They looked like faces that were _kind_ of familiar, but her brain just wasn't working today. One of them shuffled. Another man looked out the window. A female just stared at her feet, but the one looking out the window stopped for a second, and snapped his head over to her. His mouth twitched as he stared at her, before taking a step towards the girl, and Renee immediately stepped in front of her.

"She smells... weird."

"What are you talking about, Gray? She's just like the rest of us." Her phony smile seemed to convince him, but he still pushed on, pushing her delicately out of the way and leaning down to examine the short one from his height. She felt his breath as he came closer, it almost made her shudder, but she suppressed it. Gray's mouth hovered over her mouth and hesitated, his breath tickling her ear. The other three watched intently. In her ear, where only she could hear, he growled a bit and nibbled. They didn't notice, his hair was obstructing their view, and he hesitated there before pulling back and leaving 'Akari' there wide-eyed and confused.

"...there's still something off" He said, backing up and being overtaken by the other three. The other boy hit his arm playfully and smiled.

"You think everyone's suspicious."

"That's because... after all that we've been through... you still believe there's good in the world?" His voice got louder, and he stalked off.

"What did I do.." The long haired boy looked ready to cry. Renee patted his arm.

"It's okay Cliff, he's just moody..."

And nobody noticed her slinking in the shadows, still feeling his breath and his teeth on her ear, and her heart throbbing from the fear.

*!*!*

The wolf stopped, raising his head and sniffing the air three times. He looked down at the ground, his saliva dripping from his mouth, eyes cold and cruel as he stalked with his forearms rippling in excitement and adrenaline. In a painful cry, the wolf raised his head, and let out a long pained cry into the stars. The inhuman scream wailed off trees, hitting them with a great force as if by a rock slide, and somewhere to the north the tents shook. The wolf bent his head down, and screamed again in another inhuman gasp.

The scent of the next Alice had been lost to the wind.

*!*!*

Punching trees wasn't helping. Sure it released the anger, and it allowed him to breath, to release the pent up regret on the man that stole everything he saved for himself. He tried to meet her amends, he figured if he waited and she wanted to give him her first kiss, her first everything, that it would happen. And look what happened now that he waited. Gill got it, Gill got everything, and _Gill_ was the base of all his problems. It all began with her first visit to Wonderland. He found her first... then why did Gill get everything else...

Another punch to a tree, and he felt the blood from his fingers drip down his clenched fist and in between his fingers, making a squishy sound. His arm shook violently, trembling in anticipation, in the thoughts of what he would do to Gill if he got a hold of him right now...

But punching trees wasn't helping.

*!*!*

"Keep the clothes, you must leave, _right away_!" Renee almost yelled. She tried to get her out the door as fast as she could, but Angela still probed on. Renee shivered at what could have been coming for them, that unholy inhuman scream...

"What's up with that ring?" Angela stared down at it. It seemed to be staring at her, too, which made the atmosphere eerie.

"I... It's my fathers. Before he died." Renee stopped for a second to look at it and sigh. Another scream in the distance.

"You must go now, Akari, before the spirits of the damned come for you. As you can hear" She stopped and looking into the air, as if waiting for another scream, but none came. Angela didn't mind it at all, for some reason it felt a little comforting, in an odd way, it was like a song that only she could hear. She didn't dare say that, they might have thought she was insane and tried to kick her out by force.

"... It was nice meeting you, Renee." Angela looked at her feet and thought about what direction she should move in.

"You too, Akari. Maybe you can come by, sometime? I like your company. It feels... as if we were friends. In a past life. Like a long bond between two people. But ah, I'm sounding odd." Renee laughed a little and Angela smiled back before responding.

"We're all a little odd sometimes." Renee nodded her head at that statement and watched Angela leave out the door.

And into the hands of the wolf; who's mind had shattered along with his soul.

*!*!*

"Chase you love her."

"Thanks for stating the obvious."

"No, I mean, like you really _really_ love her. Like more then life itself."

"..."

A stare. Gill stared back with a blank expression.

"From now on" Chase prepared himself for the worst. Gill was a very cold-blooded person, and he could be icy when he wanted to be.

"The bond is now broken"

Transparent chains, that were tinged a little green, appeared on Chase's wrists, and in a flash, shattered into millions of pieces floating in time itself.

Pieces drifted in front of his face, all around them in green-shard like drops as if given by the gods themselves. They passed through them, around their eyes, floating by their face but never touching.

Chase just stared wide eyed, not noticing anything other then Gill's face, his half-smile and as if it couldn't have gotten any stranger, he winked at Chase.

"Let's play fairly this time"

**I worked a lot faster then I usually do. This started from nothing and then fell into place as I wrote. I was listening to Nicky Manaj's "Super Bass" but I totally got her name wrong. I don't really like her, but it's on channel 902, so ya know.**

**And I said I was gonna stick with TOT/AP characters but there's too many characters for just them D:**

**Anyway, thanks guys.**


	13. Chapter 13

_Alice is (not) Dead yet._

The scent of death and purity lingered in his eyes for seconds before the wolf twisted it's head to the left and inhaled deeply. This was not the Alice, for the Alice was a pure creature sent from the heavens above to save the land of Wonder from whatever cruelty it faced. Or so the prophecy said, the Queen had told them it was all false from the beginning, but what should be believe now a days?

His fur bristled. His tounge, long and snakelike, slithered out to feel the air and taste the scent around it. For a second, his eyes; the dark black pupils had expanded and retracted again like a cat about to attack. His neck twisted around in excitement, for now, he had found what he had been looking for. The skin under his fur tightened against his long slender legs and muscular build as he broke out into a slow trot, and then a run. Limbs curled, teeth chattering, the perfect catch was right in his grasp. The Alice did not stray from the path, but instead continued towards him unknowingly.

Oh, how he wished this was the pure creature known as Alice. He would be so ever dissapointed if it weren't.

*!*!*

She shrugged off that nagging feeling. The feeling that something bad is going to happen and you should just return home to mother, home to a soft warm bed and a person waiting for you will greet you with a hug. But it stayed like a bug on a windshield and she distracted her mind from it with thoughts of meaningless drabble. Her nails found their way into her palm and she watched as blood formed in the creases of her skin and spread quickly. She hoped nothing could smell blood around here, but knowing Wonderland, that was a 98% chance something did and was already on her track. It would have been so much simpler if the cat just pointed her direction and said there we go, but no, she had to go the long route. Dumb cat. Always a nuisence...

Now she was sounding like Gill. That scared her a bit.

And that was her last thought as her head slammed into the ground, a 500 pound body digging into her shoulders, and the sweet smell of dog assulting her senses.

*!*!*

Musky dog-breath grazed her neck and sent fear up her spine. It felt as though her arms had broken, and it was taking the last bit of sanity she had left not to scream and not to cry or pass out from full force. Something wet and sticky matted her hair down, and it was irritating her, but she subsided it to the feel of claws slightly piercing your skin and pinning you down to the hardest material you can think of. It's eyes gazed into hers, and she could almost feel the warm comforting glow of a milky-brown color filled with hatred. It's tounge slowly reached out and lapped at her neck, tasting the purity and disgust as she made a face. The wolf sounded like it chuckled darkly, a husky voice like he just screamed for hours and was left with a crack. It made her disgusted to think of what it was, what was happening, but nothing, _nothing_ could ammount to the pain going through her nerves.

One of it's paws lifted and was set down beside her arm, and the relief was almost enough to cry out in pleasure. It released some of it's body off her other shoulder, and she could feel it relax. It didn't allow her moving space, and quite frankly she didn't feel like moving just yet. It was like someone shot her with a paralyze gun. She tried calling Gill, but instead, she got a blank signal like when you tune into a static-y T.V.

Had Gill left her? The Wolf's throaty voice seemed not to let her think.

"_Ahhhh-llisseeeeee"_ It seemed smooth, and yet hoarse at the same time. It was an odd sensation, and it made her want to puke. It's face backed up a bit to show off some of it's bronze fur. It stared at her with a familiar face which was soon turned into something unrecognizable. It's face looked at the shoulder, and it said very quietly something like "sorry" or "shorty" or something. Angela bit her lip.

_"You have seen the wizard... and what on earrthhhh has he told you?" _ It sounded like a bunch of voices talking at once. It made her nerves string up together into tight knots. Oh she'd wake up and feel this later, she could almost picture the stress. But somehow her body didn't let her rest and instead, her voice answered for her before she could stop each other.

"Nothing that's of concern of yours." A smirk and a low grunt.

"_Who said it wasn't? I have as much a right as-" _ a low inhale and a breathy exhale. _"Alice"_

"Who said?" Alice playfully grinned. The Wolf seemed strange and confused. But Angela couldn't help but see that familiar face, as though she could detect a smile under the hood of someone who seemed mean.

It's body started convulsing. His claws dug into her arm and she cried out, but it was most likely not of his doing. His head reached back as his fur started flowing away as though it never existed in the first place. The Wolf was now not so much the Wolf, but the man. A very muscular- very naked- man loomed over her, an arm pinning her down to place as he hoovered over her with familiar looks in his eyes.

"_Owen?_" Angela's face turned into surprise as she looked in the eyes of an old friend. His mouth raised upwards, his smirk playing at his lips.

"Long time no talk." He said lowly. She smiled, his non-existent heart broke into pieces. His smile twitched at one corner, and she looked down at herself and noticed his-

She looked up and blushed, exposing her neck. He ran a hand over it and smiled, baring his canine teeth. He still smelled slightly like dog, but not much. Angela shuddered. Right now, he could kill her, and there would be no questions asked. Her smile dissapeared and his did as well.

"What do you want from me."

"Oh you know what I want Alice. But I mean, I may set you free, if you pay up first..."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

His other hand grabbed her arm and pulled the long white blouse sleeve up, exposing the crown that was etched into her skin like a scar. Somebody had taken some of her soul, he noticed, and he raised it up to himself to timidly touch it with his tongue. She blushed. It tasted like death, but that wasn't the source. No, it was as if it had been in her hair and lingered down her body for a while before it stopped. It did not rid all of the purity, no, which he was thankful for. He raised her arm to his mouth and said quietly,

"_I want your mark here, Alice."_

She pulled her hand away instinctively and he sneered. His hand found a way to her waist and pinned her there, and she felt as though she were loosing feeling in her arm. He leaned his forehead down to touch hers, and with a painted on smile, whispered "Then I'll take it".

Toby's body formed beside her own like water, and he worriedly looked at her. Owen seemed surprised, but then delighted as he realised what the mark really meant. Now he _really_ wanted it, and no one would stand in his way of taking it, not even the owner herself. She looked at him worriedly and then back to Toby. He shook his head.

"It's in her. You can't take it. It's hers. I'm hers." Toby seemed genuinely afraid of the Wolf, which did not help Angela in the slightest. If someone had to be strong, then it couldn't be her. She couldn't do that, not yet, Wonderland was a scary place and she needed...

_Nothing but a child._

Her eyes turned stone cold, which made Owen lurch a little. Such a sudden mood swing, as though her body was being controlled by another, like a demon. Her face showed nothing as her mind slowly took in information, like memories rising to the surface, trapped in her own little world.

_You know what they do to children like you? They put you away. Because you've been a bad girl-_

_Useless. She won't speak. Such a waste of a human form..._

_Scream, I love to hear it. _

_Are you trying to make me mad? _

Her body turned Icy. Toby stared at her, waiting for something to happen. Owen just applied more weight to her now numb arm, wanting her to snap out of it and look at him, do something, _anything but look the way Kathy did before she died._

"I am not." Her other arm locked down and her hand held palm up to his stomach. Toby just backed away like something was going to happen, but Owen did nothing but grin a bit.

"A child." Her head leaned back and she stared blankly at nothing as her knee raised up and catched his stomach, his breath knocking out, blood trickling from his mouth and onto her face as her leg slid up and rested her foot on his stomach, trailing it upwards and catching him in the jaw.

"ANYMORE." Her leg lifted upwards and flipped him completely. Toby dodged out of the way as Owen's face became pale and blood splattered from his mouth and onto the ground in an arch as his head snapped back and neck made a sickening crack.

Angela paused for a second before returning to normal and looking around. Had she really just done that, hurt another being? She felt sad. Toby just made a surprised sound and stared at her wide eyed. Owen's blood pooled around his head. Toby just laughed a bit.

"Girl, you may have a timid additude, but you have a heart of a pitbull." Toby laughed again. Angela felt _good. _She conquered her own demon, and look at her now. The once defenseless, now had minor defenses but was pretty much useless again. Toby smiled and shook his head in a proud manner before crossing his arms and slowly dissolving into water again.

"I picked a good one, I did."

*!*!*

Julius stared into the new crystal ball at the Angela. She took down Owen, one of their weaker ones, but oh how she would be surprised. Julius secretly hoped she would get stronger and take down that wretched queen, the one that seperated he and his only beautiful-

Luna's foot stomped in front of him and he shook his head out of his daze. Luna smiled maliciously and glared at him.

"Having fun? Where's that cunt now..." Luna walked around him in her purple stilletos, making her seem taller then she actually was. Julius bit his lip, and did the first thing that came to mind. Lie.

"She's being stalled by Owen, but he's on the way." Luna cackled at his response and crossed her legs. Julius got up and bowed as he walked away, crystal ball in hand. Luna stroked her chin with one finger for a while before turning around and smiling at one of her guards. He didn't respond, and that was just the way she liked it.

*!*!*

Chase picked a flower lazily, playing the love-me-love-me-not game, and loosing every time. He cursed his luck and blamed it on the flowers themselves. Useless, especially after trying to lead the Woodcutter towards him. He bit his lip and dropped it on the ground. If someone where looking for him, they would have followed that trail, and god damn he'd be in trouble.

Suddenly, being free did not have any effect on him. He didn't feel any different, just a little alone. Like he had no one, but he was on his way to Angela, but was giving her time alone after what she'd been through. He still held himself from smashing Gill's skull open and using it to flavor his tea (the irony made him laugh) and he smiled at himself. He had done well and not backed down. Now if only he could get a little closer. But move at her speed, he reminded himself, she needs time to sort out her feelings.

Chase twirled again, feeling vibrance of a cruel green evening. The sky was looking terrible, as always, and the trees looking shabby and sad, but if only they felt a little love, he thought.

He then cursed himself for being a lovesick schoolgirl and continued on the path normally.

*!*!*

Gill's hands trailed up his body and to his neck. His fingers brushed the skin under his jaw and he closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, opening his mouth slightly and moving his fingers up and tracing his mouth. His pale skin almost glimmered in the light of the lantern, and one hand slowly snaked down to fumble with the hem of his pants. A small moan escaped his lips as his thought of Angela crossed his mind. That night, oh god, that night. If only he could have her again, and again, and again, but of course Chase would have none of it.

His hand slipped down his pants and played with his boxers as his other slid across his stomach. His head rolled around to the side and his tongue slid over his bottom lip. Dropping his pants he leaned back against the wall, and he succumbed to his bliss and desire as any other person would. He almost stopped, telling himself that he was being childish, and doing this was not sane or good. He should just walk away and wait it off.

Oh who was he kidding.

As he gripped his manhood a single moan escaped his lips, and thoughts of Angela filled his brain with a blissful sound. The thoughts of her body curling under him, the feel of her around him and the warmth.

It was something he missed, but was certan he was going to get again.

*!*!*

**Sorry for waiting guys D: don't hate me, mkay?**

**I'll be a little more detailed with mah sex.**


	14. Chapter 14

_Alice is Dead_

**IMPORTANT: I found a theme song for this story, and if you know the song already, you get cookies :D**

**Asking Alexandra – Welcome**

*!*!*

Batting away leaves from her face, the trees grew less dense the farther she walked in. Surprising to her, Toby told her it was the right way to go. Whether or not to trust an imp she was unsure, because Chase hadn't told her that. She thought he said no but that was how long ago? And now that he was a part of her, what more could he or she do. So take everything with a grain of salt, she supposed.

She heard a tear and whipped her head around at one point, but then assumed that she probably tore her clothes (it was hard walking around in pants in a forest at amazing heat rates, but Toby said he was feeling chill and would ice her up, she politely declined. As great as that sounded, she'd rather be hot then ice cold)

In the distance a lamp glowed very dimly in a log cabin, and Angela whispered "Is that it?" To Toby. He said probably, he was a little unsure, but hey if she died he was off her hands (which made her feel a lot less better) but he mused out loud that he'd probably die too. She rolled her eyes and continued on, stalking under the window and getting on her hands and knees. Crawling up to the door over the step, she put her ear to the door in hopes of hearing voices. Silence, almost deathly. Looking around she assumed if no one lived there and if it were a magic lamp or something- Toby laughed, by the way- that she could find a place to sleep for a while. Toby said out loud they were probably out, and said she was probably like Goldilocks and the three bears. She shivered and remembered what the bears were carrying in their mouth-

She rapped on the door with one finger, and thought she heard scuffling, but Toby assured her it was rats. She nodded her head and reached her hand up to the doorknob, pushing it open and then leaning against the wall. If anything was there, it probably- hopefully- assumed the door was flung open by the wind. After 20 seconds she assumed no one was there, and walked in without a second glance.

It felt like she'd been around there. Maybe in a magazine or something? It was a woodcutters home, for sure. It was small with one bedroom in the back, not big enough for two people. She walked around smelling things she had forgotten about. Wood, fire, it smelled like a working mans home. She hoped that man wasn't 300 pounds and had a knack for taring apart things, and walked into the room. The lamp was dusty, probably from not being touched for so long, and once she deemed it safe, climbed into the bed and buried her head into the pillow. How long she'd been away from a bed like that, god knows.

All she knew is, it had been a while, and it felt blissful.

*!*!*

Her mind groggily made her aware of her surroundings. Visions of what she did the night before filled her mind, and outside it was dark and foreboding. She felt a little nervous of it, having to go out in that to find the next 'mark' or whatever it was called. She decided "marks" were better then symbolic bullshit, and wiggled around in her bed. But there was something off that she couldn't remember...

_Sounds._

The sound of a fire, and she quickly went through her memories to find a "fire burning" somewhere in there. No, when she walked in, the only thing on was a lamp. It sounded like a fireplace, but whoever did it had obviously seen her-

Moving around before lazily getting up, she stretched and slid on her shoes. Not bothering with anything but that one thing, she quickly and stelthly moved around out of sight before leaning against the wall beside the door to the living room/kitchen and heard a voice speak up to her, making her blood freeze.

"It's not every day I come home and there's a girl in my bed."

Whoever it was had a sense of humor, and her idea of an insane laughing 300 pound woodcutter filled her mind once again. She parted from the wall and closed her eyes. If she were to die then, the gods of fate were laughing at her. But they didn't kill her yet, and didn't do it while she was sleeping either.

Was it safe?

She turned around quickly to stand in the doorway, getting ready to look at the person who would most likely kill her. Probably some big musclebound woodcutter with an axe of steel and grit and-

a little boy around 5"6 with blonde spikey hair who couldn't have weighed more then 80 pounds, his arms around his legs in the fetal position in front of a fire on the floor. His bright green eyes stared back at her and he smiled, his freckled cheeks raising upwards in a friendly way. Angela frowned. She thought she'd be killed by someone with more- stature. Well she might have a chance now a days.

"I'm sorry, sir, my name is A-"

"Angela, mistaken for Alice upon your arrival. You lived in a small countryside most of your life and moved to the city before going to Waffle Island, where you were proposed to by your fiancee Gill. Then you came here against your will."He looked up at her and stared at her with intense eyes, looking deep in her soul as though he were peering into all her memories and information.

"Need I say more?"

"How did you-"

"Telepath. I took the liberty of gazing into your head when you were sleeping."

"Hey wait, that's not nice! Why would you bother-"

"I have a right, especially when some random person from Wonderland just mysteriously winds up in my bed."

Angela frowned. The boy did have a point. Now if only he told his name, she could know who exactly looked into her head.

"My name is Bo, I was the apprentice of Woodcutter Luke before his- accident." Bo sighed and looked back at the fire. Angela looked around the room and saw pictures of he and Luke together, and in an odd way, it made Luke look sane. No wild eyes like the ones she stared into before, no twisted grin or grim voice. Bo just shook his head.

"I can tell you more, if you don't believe me. Your place of birth, your full name, the fake alias you used to Renee- she'll be ever so disappointed if she found out, of course." He turned his head to look at her. "The way you made love to Master Gill, the way you nearly killed Mr. Jin, maybe I can give you some detailed information on where to find the next mark, as you call it-" He smiled again. Warm, but Angela felt cold. He really looked at all that? It made her worry how much others have seen.

"I want to know about the mark." Angela said, trying to seem confident and failing. He noticed that as well and just twisted into a half-grin. Angela sighed again.

"I have it... if you want it..." Bo seemed a quiet and shy boy, with a small voice and pauses randomly. But he sure could scare the fuck out of Angela if he wanted to. If he looked at her like Luke did she'd be running faster then her legs could take her. Bo knew this and just smiled timidly.

"It's okay, I understand. I want her demise as much as the next boy." He chuckled nervously. Did he have it, or was he just using her? Bo started again with a more quiet voice. "It's in liquid form... if you don't... mind. However there are side effects, and I- I'm not- ah, it's hard to explain."

"I don't care, just hand it over." Angela stared at him with intensity that could outshine a world famous swordsman. He quickly stumbled up and walked over to the chest, pulling out and pushing random things looking for the bottle that would help her on her journey.

He passed her a vial of a strange light red liquid. She downed it in around 5 seconds, wanting nothing more then to just get it over and done with, reminding herself of Chase. Bo seemed nice, she trusted him. Maybe a little too much.

And with that her mind went completely black, and voices around her became muffled. _Voices?_ Her mind got fuzzy. Since when were there two voices? Why could she barely hear? Why, why, why...

_I'll take her._ Warm strong arms lifted her up bridal style. Right now, she couldn't care if it were the Red Queen herself, just as long as she got to feel closer. A warm sensation filled her body, and it kept burning up until flames engulfed her body. She could almost hear Toby, telling her to calm down, stop with fire, just stop.

*!*!*

Cracking her eyes open, she looked down at her legs and saw nothing out of average. She felt the light bobbing of a body walking with her, and her mouth couldn't let anything but "fire" escape her mouth. There was no fire, but on the inside, fire burned.

"Make it stop" She said clearly. The man looked down at her with a confused face. It felt good, where his arms were, as though he was the water. Her mind slowly stopped to a halt. Nothing but fire, oh god it burned.

_Burning, make it stop. I don't want this, this fire. Stop, water, I need water-_ A comforting voice in her ear telling her things were fine. Where his breath hit, she cooled immediately. When he pulled back, the fire was right back where it started, and she felt like crying.

"Fire... stop... fire..." She mumbled, wanting him closer. She felt softness when she hit the bed, and then burning sensations crawling up her arms and spine to her brain, her body needed to move, she couldn't just lie there and die in a pit of fire. She felt something come out of her mouth and nose, and she realized it was blood. She heard the male's voice panic.

_Oh, shit..._

"Stop, fire, stop. _Stop!"_ cries were only heard by her captor, friend, whatever he was. His soft hands reached and wiped away the blood, and she felt cold. He was cold, he was the only thing that could save him right now. Her eyes still closed, her hand reached to his to stop him, and he calmly whispered "enough". She couldn't get enough, right now, it's all she needed was his body close to hers. He was like water on a thirsty day, water when on fire.

Her arms reached up and circled the man's neck, bringing him closer to her. He smelled good, it calmed her senses down. Right now she just needed him, and only him. What did Bo give her? Was this what she had to endure each time?

His hands circled her waist and pulled her closer. The fire was gone, only in the places he wasn't touching. Oh god it hurt, like being stuck in an oven and kept there on slow rising heat. It hurt her on the inside, and she thought she was going to die. Her eyes filled with tears and he pulled her closer as she felt so much better.

"more" she said quietly, as his hands rubbed up her leg and up her shirt. If she wanted this as much as him, would he really do it? All she needed was skin to skin contact right then and she wasn't getting enough of it. Her eyes cracked open a tiny bit and she peered into the man pressing further, getting only a glimpse, into the lust filled eyes of Chase the Cat.

"What do you want me to do?" he asked sincerely. He wasn't going to be like Gill, who just did what he pleased. He was going to take his time, make sure she enjoyed this even more then he did- which was pretty damn close to impossible. Her hands found his and she made his hand run up her hip, grazing across her chest as he limply let her do what she pleased. She frowned, and ran his hands down her leg once again. He just smiled lazily as she felt overbearing relief fill her veins, and Chase was in the heaven he was waiting for since he saw her again.

Pushing her over on top of him, she sighed happily. The fire was finally gone, partially, just lying on him there. His hands found the hem of her shirt and pulled it upwards off her hair, running a hand over her cheek as she smiled a bit before reaching down to his shirt and doing the same. Skin to skin was much MUCH better without clothes on, she found, and pushed on. If she didn't (she was convinced) she'd die of that heat, that ugly feeling...

His hands slowly slid her pants down on purpose as her muscles relaxed against him, raising a little for him to get them all the way off. His hands ran over her backside, inching her underwear down much to her distaste.

"You too." She said, slurring her words. It hurt to talk, it hurt to move away from him, it hurt to think. He laughed a little before shrugging his pants off and moving them off the bed with his foot. She sighed contently, and for a second, his mind drifted into hers. Pure and utter amazement, and at that moment, he was content just to feel her that close to him. She sighed blissfully, and he noticed while he was lost in thought she managed her underwear off and he was still in his.

She moved her hips against his rhythmically, and he closed his eyes letting his mouth gape open like an idiot. If that's how it felt, how good would it be to be inside her, touching her with everything he could. He spread her legs as he sat up, letting her lean against him for leverage. Her mouth opened and he felt warm air from her mouth against his chest, sending shivers into his spine. His hands quickly worked down his own underwear, one hand reaching up to stroke her neck slowly as she moaned in content. She looked up at him with those big eyes, and said in a very quiet voice,

"Please"

Something inside him snapped like millions of twigs under a car. His underwear was off, her legs spread, his hands gripping her hips as he slowly slid into her with intentional steadiness, her hands clenching and her mouth parted as her body spasmed little bits at a time. He stopped, his head inside her, and moved her hips down with force. She made a loud cry and he smiled a bit. She liked it, he felt it around his length.

He leaned her body against his again, moving his hips upwards slowly, making little grinding motions and holding her soft hair in his hand. His other hand wrapped around her waist to the opposite hip, his head twisted back in ecstasy. This was his drug, he lived for her.

His lips found her neck and he nibbled there, feeling her body shiver and her hips move in a pleading way. He smiled against her and wondered if she noticed. She was so cute and yet so... attractive. He slammed against her again, this time, making her squeak loudly. If he could make her do that whenever he wanted, oh he would trade his soul. Or Gill's. Her lips found his collarbone and he held her tighter, slamming into her again just for doing that. Her eyes closed tightly as he grabbed her hips and she expected what he'd do again, and just for her reaction, did it agonizingly slow. Her eyes opened in time to glare at him and push herself down on him harder again, earning a chuckle from him.

As he ravaged her, Gill, somewhere in Wonderland, felt a cold chill go through his body.

*!*!*

**Yes, because hard sex with Angela and someone else makes Gill have cold chills.**

**Anyway, I was more detailed this time. Love me :**

**So who are you rooting for now? Any opinion changes? :D**


	15. Chapter 15

So, my apologies for not updating this sooner and I know that it's been way too long to be considered a good thing but this was made a long, long time ago and every time I look at it this was more of a small period. I will be continuing Harvest Moon stories on this account as I've moved to Archiveofourown but that's mostly for other fandoms I'm in such as Homestuck. I'll make a new story but I don't think I'm going to continue this/these, I might make another account entirely and I'm so, so sorry to keep you waiting.  
Love, JOL.


	16. Chapter 16

Because of the amount of people that are still following this story and I made this years ago, I'd like to direct you to my new account, where I will be remaking Alice is Dead. This time with chapters that didn't make it into this piece, more detailed storylines, and more tie-ins to plot.

~thelightfromstreetlamps


End file.
